Silencio: Única alternativa
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Un herencia es una herencia, joder, vale la pena arriesgar un poco para obtenerla. Aunque tampoco es muy vistoso eso de irse metiendo entre los secretos familiares, siempre terminan por revelarnos más de lo que deseamos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey, volví yo! Sí, con otro Naraku/Kagura que se sale del margen. Es preciso que sepan que esto es como una proyección luego de mi one-shot "La mantita de Naraku" Pero no es muy imprescindible, así que no se molesten en leerlo (Bueno, salvo si quieren)**

**Advertencias: Posibles muertes (Nada seguro)**

* * *

_**InuYasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

Kagura se maldijo una y mil veces cuando revisó sus manos en el lavado, se las había pinchado tantas veces que ardían al contacto con el agua, todo eso solo para que "Saru-chan" estuviera como nuevo y ella pudiese recuperar sus hermosos pendientes. Naraku se las tendría que pagar alguna vez y, cuando ese momento llegase, lo disfrutaría como nunca.

Alzó la vista para admirar los colgantes de jade que enmarcaban su rostro, podía decirse que complementaban su belleza contrastando los tonos verdosos con el rojo intenso de sus ojos. Como adoraba aquella majestuosa combinación que le daba un aire de misterio. Tomarse esas molestias para recuperarlos, bien valían la pena.

— ¡Kagura! ¡Sal ya, llevas una eternidad encerrada! —Y allí estaba de nuevo Naraku, arruinándoles sus pocos instantes de calma.

_Maldito pedazo de escoria, que lindo momento para aparecer. _Pensó, girando levemente la cabeza hacía la puerta.

El estado de turbación que tenía Naraku esa mañana era alto, su madre no paraba de acosarlo con preguntas acerca del paradero de la manta, obviamente él no podía decirlo, se pondría en burla si llegaba a hacerlo. Además, tenía que correr a cada segundo para taparle la boca a su hermano antes de que empezara a insultar. Todo parecía ir de mal en peor y con Kagura encerrada en el baño, parecía que todo se ponía en su contra.

Cuando Kagura por fin salió, el muchacho ya se daba golpes de pecho por las tonterías que de vez en cuando realizaba. ¿Cómo podía el gran Naraku necesitar de una vieja manta? «No es simplemente una vieja manta» se dijo «Es el mejor amigo que he tenido y el regalo más decente que me han dado»

Convencido de que este día sería mucho mejor que los anteriores, teniendo un poco que ver el que fuese enviado a ver a su tío Onigumo al hospital, se despojó de la ropa y preparo la bañera. No sin cuestionarse la posible opción de decirle a su madre que le compraría una nueva manta a su hermano, con la mesada que ella le daba, para mantener con él a "_Saru-chan"._

* * *

—Querida Kagura —Le habló su tía, cuando la encontró unos minutos después en el living—, menos mal y te encuentro antes de que me valla.

A la muchacha no le gusto para nada ese meloso tacto con que le estaba hablando la hermana gemela de su madre, conocía bien esos gestos que Yami y Yuki Shuriken utilizaban para persuadir, pero, que por una extraña manía del destino, solo surtían efecto en sus esposos.

—Mi querido hermano mayor, tu tío Onigumo —Prosiguió sonriente, arreglando un poco su cabello frente a un pequeño espejo—, me ha pedido que le lleve a Akago para conocerlo, dice que no puede morir sin conocer a su ultimo sobrino. Yo le mencione que viniste a pasar vacaciones, así que también pidió verte.

—Así que quieres que lleve a tu moco… digo, bebé, al hospital donde tienen internado al tío —Kagura se atropelló a si misma al pensar decirle _mocoso _a su primito, que por cierto debía estar jugando con Hakudōshi.

—No querida, que ingenua eres —Corrigió su tía, pareciendo divertida—. Naraku debe ir con el pequeño. Descubrí anoche que mi pequeño bebé ya sabe hablar —El tono de confidencialidad y la alarmante manera en que lo susurraba, daba a entender que tenía planeado algo como eso—, y ha mencionado el nombre de su hermano mayor toda la mañana. Creo que si pasan juntos más tiempo sería beneficioso para Akago.

_Sí, como no. ¿Qué pasará después? Naraku será director del Kinder Garden._

— ¿De qué te ríes, querida? —Preguntó Yami, observando con sorpresa la sonrisa abierta en el rostro de su sobrina—. Estoy segura de nunca haberte visto sonreír de esa manera.

Y no era exagerar, la máxima expresión de felicidad que el rostro de Kagura podía mostrar era la pequeña deformación que hacía esta al estirar un poco la comisura derecha.

—Nada tía, solo imagine una estupidez, ya sabes como soy.

La señora siguió preparándose para su salida. Era una de esas madres ocupadas que solo se hallaban en casa en las primeras y últimas horas del día, pero que pese a ello sabían dónde estaban sus hijos en cada minuto con una precisión milimétrica, dándoles un mínimo margen de escapatoria con actividades lúdico-educativas que, según su concepto, los preparaban a la perfección para un mundo de ocupaciones y retos, como lo era la actuación, carrera a la que se dedicaba. A su esposo poco se le veía en casa, aunque ejercía una notable influencia sobre sus hijos, pues todos habían heredado su apariencia sombría y su lúgubre humor, su nombre era Asashi Tsumi, un productor musical que mantenía en su casa el mismo orden que en su oficina bajo la frase: _Se hace lo que yo diga, cuando lo diga. _

Bajo esta notable influencia era normal que Kagura de vez en cuando compadeciese a sus primos, excepto a Naraku. Su pensar fue siempre, que debería tener a Kanna y Hakudōshi como hermanos en lugar de Byakuya, a quien odiaba en el mismo rango que ha Naraku.

Pocas veces todos los integrantes de la familia estaban juntos, por lo general Kanna y Byakuya eran los acompañantes de sus madres en los viajes, así que tenían un mínimo contacto con el resto de sus hermanos y primos, excepto con Kagura, que en aras de no querer permanecer en el mismo espacio de Naraku, optaba por visitar a su madre y a su tía en las vistosas locaciones mundiales donde generalmente trabajaban. Mientras que Hakudōshi secundaba a su hermano mayor en toda clase de locuras y excentricismos.

—Madre, no te has ido —Dijo Naraku al bajar las escaleras con Akago en brazos, preparándose para visitar a su tío. Parecía llevar prisa, había mal vestido al bebé y le sorprendió mucho ver a su madre todavía en casa.

—Pues te estaba esperando —Le anunció Yami, desviando ligeramente la mirada del espejo, para enfocarla en su bebé—, tengo que decirte algo. Pero, ¿no has encontrado la manta de tu hermano?

—No —Le contesto con una naturalidad irreprochable, asunto que asombro a Kagura, cómplice del escondite.

— ¡Que buena noticia! Por fin pude deshacerme de ese trapo viejo. No sé por qué permití que mi hermano te diese ese horrendo regalo —Confeso alegre la señora Tsumi, dirigiéndose hacia sus dos "retoños"—. No te enojes amorcito, es la verdad —Le reprochó a Naraku, observando con desgano como su cara empezaba a formar un gesto de enojo.

_¿Amorcito?, ahora si estoy convencida de que la falta de cordura es algo de familia._

La mujer tomó a su pequeño en brazos y forzosamente arregló la facha en que Naraku lo había convertido con ese kimono. La desmoralizo tanto que no pudo evitar dar una pequeña plegaría al cielo pidiendo por sus futuros nietos.

Decir que Kagura disfrutará estar relegada a segundo plano no sería un criterio exacto, lo que si disfrutó fue el claro gruñido de su primo al ser enterado de que ella sería su acompañante en la visita, medianamente social, que realizarían al psiquiátrico local. Afortunadamente, para todo el mundo, cuando se aproximaba a lanzar una sarta de reproches y causas por las cuales no debía ir con Kagura; Kanna y Hakudōshi entraron corriendo en la sala, empapados de pies a cabeza.

—Madre, Kanna ha intentado ahogarme en la alberca —Se quejó el pequeño de ojos violeta, señalando a su hermana que mantenía su inusual y distante mirada.

—Solo quería saber que tanto tiempo le toma a una persona perder la conciencia a falta de aire —Explico la pequeña, manteniendo su tono de voz y su mirada en un estado tan neutral que ni siquiera parpadeo al agregar—. Pensaba hacerlo con una almohada, pero había el peligro de que muriese, mientras con el agua podría darle respiración boca a boca cuando se desmayase.

— ¡Que loca estas hermana!

Kanna tenía, por lo visto, un bonito futuro como antropóloga forense, o como asesina serial, lo importante era que Hakudōshi, haciendo uso de su fuerza, la había arrojado al agua en cuanto previo las intenciones de su melliza. No confiaba mucho en ella, tendía a no apreciar mucho la vida de las personas, así que se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento.

— ¡Tontos! —Gritó alterada Yami, tomando molesta las manos de sus pequeños—. Ustedes dos me acompañaran, luego serán castigados y ya no verán al tío Onigumo, esperaran a que llegue Byakuya.

Ambos niños siguieron con displicencia a su madre, lanzando esporádicas mirada hacia atrás, buscando alguna salvación en los dos adolescentes que se preparaban para salir.

Kagura por su parte no encontró nada reconfortante la noticia que había dejado escapar su tía y mando al caño la satisfacción de arruinarle la tarde a Naraku, mudando ese sentimiento por el coraje. Si su hermano iba a ir allí ella volvería a casa, no quería toparse con él, menos cuando Naraku estaba presente, eso siempre la convertía en el blanco de sus bromas.

Sintiéndose más acosada que en cualquier momento apresuro su salida hacía el hospital, buscando no toparse con él.

El hospital al cual se dirigían era especial, un psiquiátrico recién construido que albergaba pacientes con graves antecedentes penales, como era el caso del señor Shuriken. Él estaba postrado a una cama debido a las graves quemaduras que se provocó en un laboratorio, desde el cual buscaba la cura para cierta enfermedad del cerebro que padecía, convencido de que tomar ciertas sustancias combinadas con una descarga eléctrica aliviaría su trastorno. No puedo asegurar que lo haya hecho, pero desde ese entonces la manía de hablar sobre conspiraciones jamás volvió y sus sentido común rejuveneció a un punto casi clarividente. Sustituyendo, claro está, sus antiguos malestares por una serie de alucinaciones en las que creía poder manipular el mundo a su antojo, tanto los objetos como las personas, llegando a creer que podía hablar con seres de otras dimensiones.

El tío Onigumo era uno de esos hombres extraños que solo atraen gente extraña, por lo que no sería raro mencionarles que fue él quien cuido de Kagura y Naraku cuando eran pequeños. Los instruyo, como salía decir él, en el antiguo arte de la rebeldía y la originalidad propia de la mente; en resumidas cuentas, les guío por el camino de la locura y el raciocinio extremo. Causando un efecto poco favorable en los dos infantes, enemigos jurados desde el mismo instante en que habían salido del vientre materno.

Naraku jamás lo creyó un loco, ni cuando intentó matarlo a él para probar que los fantasmas existían y convivían junto a los humanos sufriendo de los mismos males. Le parecía tan divertido jugar con ese maniático desequilibrado hasta el punto de hacerle creer de vez en cuando que él era el demonio en persona, cosa que Kagura no ponía en duda. La muchacha estuvo convencida de que algo de ese genio delirante había sido desmigajado en la siguiente generación dándole a ella, a su hermano y a sus primos distintas variedades de locura.

Habían nacido y crecido en casa de locos.

Sus madres, gemelas descontroladas, fundamentaron sus vidas en el más estricto control de su alrededor, siendo maniáticas en el uso del tiempo y las habilidades, dedicándose Yami a la actuación y Yuki a la exploración, cosas que las obligaron a dejar a sus hijos mayores al cuidado de Onigumo, mientras sus esposos las seguían por medio mundo evitando que hicieran tonterías.

A pesar de ello los dos mayores se divertían a lo grande en medio de aquel descontrol, aprovechándose de los continuos cambios de vivienda a los que eran sometidos. No vivieron juntos más que cinco años, con el tío Onigumo, en una vieja mansión de Kioto, herencia milenaria de la familia. Fue cuando Naraku cumplió nueve y Kagura siete, ambos descubrieron en ese instante que no se soportaban, pero que su amor por aquel viejo loco les podía otorgar una relativa tregua, por ello cuando iban a visitarlo jamás se propiciaban injurias ni se atrevían a hablar mal el uno del otro.

— ¡Naraku, mi diablillo! —Exclamo el viejo al ver a su sobrino traspasar la puerta de la habitación— ¡Ese debe ser Akago, que bribón tan sombrío! ¡Igual a todos en la familia! , ¡Pero si ahí está Kagura, tan "encantadora" como siempre!

—Podrías no pensar que somos críos —Pidió ella, acercándose a la cama—. Hace mucho que crecimos.

—Bueno, sí, pero este loco siempre los recordará como los niñitos que corrían por la biblioteca lazándose libros a la cabeza —Recordó cálidamente, utilizando el botón más próximo para reclinar la cama—. Aunque debo confesarles que también aprecio no tenerlos más a mi lado, tengo suficiente con el fantasma de mi primera esposa revoloteando de aquí para allá. Sigue sin creerme que yo no la maté —susurro divertido.

—Sí, claro —Espeto Naraku sorprendido, en boca de su tío el más extraño disparate parecía real—. Mejor mira a Akago y dinos que morirá pronto, sí. Estoy harto de hacer de niñera y compartirle mis cosas.

—No sé de qué me hablas, si lo quieres muerto, pues mátalo —Resolvió sensatamente Onigumo, tomando al niño con sus maltratadas manos—. Tú no eres de las personas que soporta mucho la presión, si en realidad lo quisieras muerto lo harías tú mismo, es tu hermano, y aunque lo niegues te parece simpático… Esta pesado y tiene una mirada igual a la de tu padre, pobrecito. Eso le causará grandes problemas, siempre estuve en desacuerdo con esa boda, pero que se le va a hacer, las mujeres de la familia son tercas como ellas solas.

Kagura tomo asiento en un sofá próximo a la pared izquierda, entreteniéndose en escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres; era la única oportunidad en que Naraku trataba a alguien con igualdad legítima, sin fingir.

Siéndose sincera, la conversación no era nada interesante, y en cierta parte hasta era fastidiosa, pero estaba esperando por el regalo, costumbre que el viejo siempre tenía con todos sus sobrinos, en cuanto los conocía les hacía un regalo; a Naraku le había dado su manta con forma de mandril; a ella, los pendientes de jade; a Kanna, un raro espejo banco, de no sé qué mago antiguo; a Hakudōshi, un artilugio con forma de caballo que expulsaba un fuego chispeante por los ojos y la boca y a Byakuya, no recordaba que le había dado a su hermano, _lo quería tanto._

—Kagura, cuéntame ¿Cómo se está portando este mal nacido? —Preguntó Onigumo, apuntando directamente a Naraku—. Escuche por ahí que pelean más de lo normal.

—Se porta como un crio, sobrepasa el límite de la idiotez y nunca para de atormentarme; si es lo que quiere saber —Respondió con acoplada dignidad la peli negra, manteniendo el filo natural de sus palabras.

—Eso está muy bien, Naraku. No hay nada mejor que demostrarle al mundo quien manda, aunque a Kagura deberías tratarla mejor, es la única en que debes confiar… No, no me mires así, la hice venir con la única intención de que ambos escuchen lo que tengo que decir. Moriré pronto y son ustedes las únicas personas en las que confió, así que espero se lleven bien para que puedan cumplir mi última voluntad.

Las palabras del viejo hicieron estallar en risa a Naraku, quien creía imposible la muerte de este. Akago se mostró tan implausible como siempre y se distrajo observando las vueltas del ventilador de techo, mientras su prima trataba de controlarse por solemnidad con su tío, le parecía bastante inapropiado reírse de la muerte.

—Bien Naraku, si no quieres dinero, puedes irte —Aconsejo el mayor, sin ocultar lo mucho que le divertía el estado de su sobrino.

— ¿Dinero? —Decir que sus ojos crecieron al tamaño de platos sería misericordioso.

—Sí, niños, dinero. Primero debo advertirles que le dije a sus madres de la existencia de ese dinero, pero como todos me consideran loco nadie fue por él. Ahora que me doy cuenta de la proximidad de la muerte he pensado que lo mejor es que ambos compartan mi pequeña fortuna. Siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a compartirla, de otra forma no saldrá de mi boca ni una palabra.

Los dos jovencitos se miraron inquiridoramente, había mucho que pensar y "dialogar" sobre esa cuestión. Además podía tratarse de otro delirio faraónico de los que sufría el viejo, en los que llegaba a afirmar que poseía dominios en todo el orbe y que a su servicio estaban más de un millar de personas, pero, por otro lado, estaba el viejo dicho de que _los locos y los niños son los únicos que dicen la verdad. _Podían hacer, fácilmente, una pequeña tregua en pro de una fructuosa búsqueda que podría ayudarlos, monetariamente, a no versen nunca más en sus vidas o, por el contrario, a juntarse sin objetivo alguno y recibir no pocas burlas de sus familiares y conocidos.

—Correremos el riesgo —Aseguro Kagura, quien tenía la misma manía de Naraku, al parecer hereditaria, de poner el dinero muy por encima de muchas cosas.

Onigumo miro a su sobrino, que asintió con confianza; analizando las posibles oportunidades de las que podría sacar provecho para que su ganancia fuera mayor. No tuvo más opción que soltar la lengua y contarles.

—Como quizá imaginen, yo no pago cárcel por ser precisamente un buen ciudadano —Empezó el viejo, empleando un tono vago y retrospectivo—. Cuando tenía su edad trabaje muchos años para la mafia, los Jakusa me utilizaban como punto de entrada al gobierno de Kioto, en ese entonces era un muchacho despreocupado y solo quería salirme con la mía, la situación de nuestra familia me favoreció bastante. Al ser hacendados antiguos de la región gozábamos del favor de muchas de las prominentes familias de las que nos rodeábamos y la mansión me servía como mesa de encuentro para los políticos que podían hacerse de la vista gorda si se les pasaban un par de billetes bajo la mesa.

»Durante una de las transacciones más importantes hubieron problemas, alguien nos delato y el dinero americano e inglés fue escondido allí (Que utilizábamos para evadir las sospechas sobre liquidaciones fraudulentas y dejarlo todo con la apariencia de importaciones delicadas). Yo no me enteré del asunto y después de pasar unos cuantos años en prisión —Mi condena se redujo porque confesé todo y eche al agua algunos peces gordos— regresé a casa como el hijo prodigo esperando utilizar ese dinero.

En ese punto la historia se ponía interesante y Naraku trago en seco debido a la excitación, empezaba a convencerse de que no era otro delirio fantástico de su tío, él conocía muy bien ese antecedente familiar y todo lo relacionado con el caso. El tesoro era real y sabía cómo llegar. El único problema que seguía cuestionándose era el acompañamiento tan poco favorable y bastante frívolo de su prima.

—Mi padre, próximo ya a morir, sabía de aquello y lo escondió en la mansión. Al principio me encolerice por la desconsideración con que creí que me trataban, pero luego, al ver el valor de cambio de ambas monedas, creí que mientras esos mercados no se recuperarán, dejaría que mi padre se quedase con el secreto.

»Antes de morir me dejo una carpeta con algunas pistas sobre al paradero de la fortuna. Mis hermanas, claro está, creyeron que yo me había deschavetado del todo y prohibieron que escavará o realizará alguna actividad de esa índole en la propiedad, aunque en los años que ustedes se quedaron conmigo aproveche para hacer mis investigaciones. No encontré nada, pero deseo que ustedes tengan más suerte que yo y aprovechen ese dinero. La carpeta aún está en la casa y en vista de que nadie la ha visitado en años, espero que siga puesta en la biblioteca, aunque…

—Señor Suprimen —Habló una amable enfermera desde la puerta. —, lamento informarle que es hora de la terapia con el psiquiatra, sus sobrinos deben irse.

—Sí, claro —Comprendió, atisbado una mirada de sorpresa en los ojos de los jóvenes, por lo que agrego—. Solo cuídense de ir sin acompañantes, sus padres estarían felices en poner sus manos sobre la fortuna de este loco —Puso a Akago en brazos de su sobrina y se despidió con una sórdida sonrisa, le divertía bastante la expresión incrédula en los dos pares de ojos que lo observaban

Dejo que la enfermera se lo llevará del cuarto, sin comprender, ni interesarle, la magnitud de la incertidumbre en que había dejado a sus sobrinos, a dos segundos de matar a la enfermera y obligarlo a decirles donde estaba el dinero o, al menos, de que monto se trataba.

—Vamos Akago —Rompió con el silencio Kagura, captando la atención de Naraku—, te dejaremos con una niñera o con mi hermano. El dinero nos espera, si te portas bien y no dices nada te traeré unos cuantos yenes.

—No hagas promesas tontas —Replico Naraku enojado, no sabía porque, pero el tono caritativo y, casi, bondadoso de Kagura le producía nauseas.

—Imbécil —Contesto Akago molesto, abrazándose fuerte al pecho de su prima para resistir al agarre de su malvado hermano.

* * *

**Como ven no era necesario mucho del otro fic, solo un evento aislado bastante vergonzoso. **

**Creo que en realidad me excedí un poco con lo de Kanna, pero no me arrepiento, fue divertido imaginarla queriendo ahogar a su hermanito :P**

**Siendo eso todo, no me gusta dejar mucho como notas de autor, los espero para la proxima :D**

**Erly Misaki. Cambio y fuera. **


	2. Chapter 2

Vestir de negro no era problema para ninguno, pero no era ese el evento preciso para el que estaba habituados a llevarlo puesto. Un sepelio no era nada agradable.

El féretro fue depositado en el hoyo y los familiares le echaron una última vista a su ser querido que descansaría ahora para la eternidad. Kagura extendió la mano y tomo un puñado de pétalos, tratando de mantener la compostura lo más posible, ver al viejo allí abajo no era fácil. Extendió los pétalos con delicadeza y luego dio dos pasos hacia atrás, no quería ver como lo sepultaban, sería demasiado. No era la primera vez que asistía a un entierro familiar o que una muerte le había tocado tan de cerca, solo que esta vez, tratándose de la persona a la que más apreciaba, no podía ser ella misma por mucho tiempo, ahora parecía que no le quedaba mucho en el mundo. Si sus recuerdos, que ahora venían a atormentarla, no le fallaban, era él el único verdadero amigo que había tenido y, a pesar de la diferencia de edades tan enorme, siempre fue quien mejor la comprendió, quizá porque su vida, en perspectiva, era bastante parecida.

Naraku había huido de ahí media hora antes, excusándose con sus obligaciones en el cuidado de Akago, quien, ni corto, ni perezoso, empezaba a obedecer y hacer parte de los planes de su hermano. El muchacho odiaba tener que compartir espacio por mucho tiempo con su familia, aunque esta vez lo que en verdad le disgustaba era el motivo; la muerte de su querido tío Onigumo. Nunca había tomado el asunto como algo serio, sabía bien que el anciano tenía sus años encima, pero él parecía tan saludable en cada momento y, a parte de sus disparates y locuras, no contaba con otros achaques particulares de la vejez. De cualquier forma, esa muerte lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Solamente había algo que reconfortaba la perdida de este par, el dinero. Sí, Kagura y Naraku, aunque dolidos por la muerte del tutor más esplendido que habían tenido, ya preparaban un plan _maestro _para buscar aquel dinero que les cumpliría muchos de sus sueños. Ya habían intentado ir por él, pero las continuas negativas de sus padres por viajar a ese lugar se los había impedido. Ahora tenían una buena excusa con la que el viaje podría realizarse.

Una vez Kagura termino de hablar pudo darse cuenta de queno era enteramente racional lo que estaban haciendo, era más bien bizarro, pero era lo único que podían hacer en pos de encontrar aquella incierta herencia.

— ¿Están seguros de lo que dicen? —Preguntó el preocupado padre de Naraku, apuntando filosamente sus ojos violetas hacia los dos muchachos, que, aterrados, intentaban parecer amistosos.

—La verdad tío, no estamos seguros —Hablo Kagura, bajando la mirada, lejos de la acusación que seguro su primo quería transmitirle con algún gesto, en ese momento lo único en que lograba pensar era en una buena vida alejada de su familia.

—Hemos intentado no tener esta clase de ideas, pero prácticamente fue él quien nos educó, así que ir a la casa por última vez sería genial —Expuso educadamente la muchacha, dejando aflorar los sentimientos que había reprimido durante la ceremonia, y asombrándose al mismo tiempo de lo sincero que sonaba todo—. Sé que Naraku y yo no somos los mejores amigos, ni compañeros, creo que no tenemos afecto el uno por el otro, pero esto es lo único que compartimos y, por primera vez en mi vida, quisiera que nos dejaran solos.

Yuki miro a su hija, sintiendo en lo más hondo de su alma que decía la verdad, era raro que lo hiciera, pero por esta vez creía firmemente en lo que decía, ya se culpaba desde hace tiempo por dejar su educación en manos de un viejo loco. Por otra parte, su sobrino no estaba poniendo oposición en viajar con ella y eso daba puntos extras a creer que era verdad y no había ninguna trampa tras la repentina decisión de volver a la vieja casona en Kioto.

—Podemos darles una oportunidad —Sugirió Yami, notando el mismo punto de su hermana.

—Si ustedes están seguros —Acepto Asashi, intentando no dejar crecer la zozobra que llevaba dentro. Conocía lo suficiente al par de pilluelos para darse cuenta de que no era un absurdo intento de volverse amigos, ni tampoco querían volver a la vieja casa, sospechaba que había algo más oscuro detrás de todo eso, pero teniendo a su esposa y a su cuñada presionando por dar el sí nada podía hacer. No es que planeará tener una _charla _algo brusca con el par de adolescentes.

Ni bien terminaron de discutir todos los asuntos relacionados al viaje, Naraku se levantó. No había abierto la boca para nada, solo los miraba a todos con aire ausente y resentido, igual que cuando le prohibían hacer cosas que él de verdad amaba. Salió de la sala apresurado, el rudo sonido de la puerta anunció que había partido. Kagura no le había prestado mucha atención, pero en cuanto supo que no estaba en casa, la soledad la golpeó. Todos en casa estaban tristes, era verdad, pero ninguno sufría la agonía que ella, ahora estaba merced de un montón de adultos que difícilmente la comprendían y en una casa a la que consideraba una cárcel, el lado bueno, claro está, era que pronto tendría el dinero suficiente para hacerse su propia vida, aunque con solo dieciséis años no sabía exactamente como.

_Relájate, piensa en lo bonito que la pasaras en unos días. _Se dijo. _Si te relajas y te pones positiva puedes conseguirlo todo con más facilidad… No tienes opción, acéptalo._

Con un poco de sueño se hundió en sofá, lo adultos ya no estaban. Estaba un poco vacía, un par de dudas la estaban asaltando desde su salida del cementerio: ¿Qué pasaría cuando encontraran la supuesta carpeta? Y ¿Qué haría con el dinero cuando lo tuviera? Nunca pensaba las cosas muy a fondo, pues al hacerlo cometía la torpeza de muchas jovencitas de dejar volar su imaginación demasiado lejos, no tenía en cuenta la realidad más próxima. Se dijo que, pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que aquella hazaña fuera completada solo por su primo y que con el dinero se dedicaría a viajar por todo el mundo sin darle razón del viaje a nadie.

Cuando se despertó eran más de las seis de la tarde, estaba en una sala medianamente iluminada por el atardecer, alguien se había tomado la molestia de tirarle una manta por encima. Estaba sudando, el calor a esa hora parecía ser insoportable.

No le había prestado atención al muchacho que miraba absorto la pantalla de su computadora, él tampoco se dio cuenta que ella había despertado, la información que había reunido no dejaba de asombrarlo y tampoco le permitía prestarle atención a otra cosa. Suspiro profundamente, buscando equilibrar la tensión y la sorpresa que tenía, atisbando de soslayo por sobre el borde de su computadora distinguió unas largas piernas desnudas. Kagura no se percató de que al dormir su falda se había levantado y, para deleite de los masculinos ojos que la observaban, su ropa interior del día, además de ser bastante reveladora, acentuaba gravemente su piel blanca con el encaje negro. Solo estaba de lado, pero cuanto deseó Naraku que ambas piernas apuntasen justo hacía él y no hacía la ventana.

— ¡Naraku!

Sí, el estrafalario grito que Kagura lazó al viento, descubriéndolo mientras la miraba descaradamente, la hizo caerse del sofá. Segura de que nadie la observaba, había estirado ambas piernas sobre la mesa de cristal que servía como centro de la sala, a pocos milímetros del ordenador. Pero al observar mejor su alrededor se había chocado con la mirada de su primo.

La primera reacción de Naraku al verla caer fue la más usual, reírse, le parecía tan gracioso que se perturbara tan fácilmente y que además actuase de una manera tan torpe cuando más debía cuidar su dignidad, esas cosas a él no el sucedían. No podían sucederle. Lamentó infinitamente no tener su celular a mano para tomarle una foto a la desfachatez de pose en la que termino su prima.

—Kagura ¿sorprendida? —La sonrisa de suficiencia que expuso Naraku encolerizo a la pelinegra, resbalarse de un sofá y caer de golpe contra el piso no era cualquier cosa, menos cuando tu falda quedaba completamente alzada.

Lo primero que paso por le mente de Kagura al levantarse fue en salir de allí rápidamente e ir a su cuarto, si se quedaba podía cargar con la mala suerte de cometer más torpezas. Le molestaba bastante que solo le pasaran esas cosas cuando Naraku se encontraba presente, era tan perturbadora su presencia que lograba ponerla en aprietos con bastante facilidad.

—Quédate —Le ordeno justo antes de que cruzará la puerta.

Con sinceridad, la orden se le hizo bastante sospechosa, no era usual que la quisiera cerca. Por otro lado, su virtual concentración en el ordenador portátil por mucho era interesante, más cuando parecía querer enterarla de algo. Haciendo acopio de todo su autodominio y tranquilidad, Kagura se ocupó de arreglarse bien la falda negra, volver sobre sus pasos y situarse al lado del sillón donde Naraku se encontraba, dispuesta a tratarlo con la mayor normalidad. Después de todo, tendrían que pasar un relativo tiempo juntos en la vieja casa buscando el dinero, no sería nada agradable llevarse como perros y gatos todos los benditos días desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, más si tenía en cuenta que solo serían ellos dos en compañía de polvo, antigüedades y recuerdos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Kagura, luego de observar la pantalla de la computadora y solo ver viejas fotografías de gente que no conocía.

—Mientras tú dormías, y abogabas por el bien de nuestro pequeño viaje, pensé en como buscar información y en donde —La pelinegra arqueo una ceja y prosiguió a sentarse en uno de los brazos del sillón, si Naraku iba a auto adularse, la cosa iba para largo—. Lo primero que me llegó a la mente fue lo de la mafia y la relación de nuestro tío con ella, así que corrí a la biblioteca antes de que la cerraran y descargue varias páginas de los periódicos de ese entonces y de algunos informes policiacos. Esa parte de la historia es verdadera y el dinero también, los militares sabían de él cuando allanaron la propiedad, pero no dieron con él. Cuando el abuelo reclamo su casa, por conocerla mejor que nadie, lo encontró y no dijo nada.

—Esa es tu teoría —Señalo Kagura, moviendo con ansiedad sus dedos sobre una de sus rodillas—. Teoría que deja la posibilidad de que alguien lo haya sacado antes sin informar a sus superiores.

—No, la entrada se restringió para todos después de esa noche, aunque queda esa vaga posibilidad —La mueca que dejó entrever su rostro dio a pensar a su prima que dudaba en algo de la historia, pero que no se echaría para atrás.

Transcurrió la siguiente hora para que Naraku terminará con las teorías y correcciones de las que se había enterado con el material de la biblioteca y otro tanto que rodaba por internet. Las cosas no quedaban muy claras, todas las personas atrapadas esa noche habían muerto sistemáticamente dentro y fuera de las cárceles donde habían sido recluidas, la parca hacía su aparición poco antes de que concretasen algún plan importante o revelarán la situación de algunos dineros de la asociación, una desagradable situación que jamás recayó sobre Onigumo Shuriken, lanzando grandes sospechas sobre él por parte de sus sobrinos; las únicas personas que, aparentemente, habían notado esta curiosidad después de tantos años del incidente en cuestión, alargando aún más la lista de posibles crímenes del fallecido, estuviese o no en sus cabales. Tal vez solo se tratará de coincidencias, pero en semejante situación y con todo en contra, se hacía poco probable.

Además de todo eso, Kagura se guardaba la sospecha de que su primo sabía algo más, algo que por algún motivo no parecía gustarle. Pensó en preguntarle. La idea no era tan rara, sabia con seguridad que él se le saldría del bolsillo con alguna treta y no diría nada, pero ¿Y si ese idiota sabía sobre el dinero desde antes? ¿Tal vez ya supiera donde estaba exactamente?

La idea hizo sentir a Kagura extrañamente traicionada, y burlada.

—Sabes algo más —No, no podía darle la posibilidad de una pregunta, solo obtendría algo si era directa y le cercaba las opciones.

Naraku se sorprendió con la pregunta, esperaba que después de darle tantas vueltas a Kagura dentro de las teorías e informes ella se daría por satisfecha y no hurgaría más en la historia de aquel asunto, no como él lo había hecho. El repentino interés, y sospecha, sobre los conocimientos que él tenía, destrozaban parte de sus planes en un dos por tres.

Tenía pocos segundos para trazar una salida, aunque conociendo a Kagura no la alejaría tan fácil ni discerniría sus dudas con palabras vacías, necesitaba algo que no tenía, tiempo. Al borde del precipicio se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella no podría saber nada, solo lo sospechaba, y si él se negaba a abrir la boca, Kagura poco podía hacer contra ello.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Y ahí estaba él, fingiendo demencia como mejor sabía hacerlo, en la cara de quien lo atestiguaba.

—No te hagas el idiota —El reproche de Kagura fue lo bastante cortante para darle a entender a Naraku que había triunfado, momentáneamente, claro—. Sabré que es lo que tramas y porque no quieres decirme que más sabes. Aquí hay gato encerrado y yo me encargaré de saber porque.

Enfrentarlo cara a cara desde la posición que tenía su cuerpo en el brazo del sillón era bastante incómodo y sumado a la mirada divertida, y autosuficiente, que le enviaba, resultaba una batalla fallida. Sin levantarse de su puesto, Kagura dio la espalda a Naraku y se cruzó de brazos, le exasperaba esa conducta de misterio que se mandaba ese hombre y le refregaba en la cara a cada oportunidad.

—Enserio —Agrego con soberbia—. Es mejor que me lo digas.

— ¿O qué? —Tal vez él pensará que no iba a haber algo que refutará el asunto, pero ella sabía que solo una cosa ponía detener a Naraku en ese asunto, y de paso quitarle toda gana de querer estafarla.

—O le diré a tu padre, él lo tachará de locura y adiós viaje y adiós dinero.

Algo, parecido a la satisfacción, inundo el tono de voz de su primo al hablar, seguro ya había previsto todo, pero Kagura en realidad no perdía nada con intentar chantajearlo.

—Bien, pues yo le diré a él que si no me deja ir correré a la estación de policía más cercana para denunciarlo, porque Tsumi no es su verdadero apellido. Además, podría vincularlo fácilmente con transacciones ilegales que se han hecho en su disquera durante años.

Kagura no iba a abogar por nada, en algún oscuro lugar de su conciencia sabía todo eso, incluso ella misma tenía algunos oscuros secretos sobre su progenitor, que por mucho propasaban los de su tío, pero no era el momento para comparar los antecedentes de la familia ¿O sí?

— ¿Por qué me dices eso a mí? —Ella sabía que debía haber algún oscuro plan detrás de todo eso para que Naraku le entregará esa información.

—Porque es lo que sospecho, lo que averigüé.

Girando de nuevo para encararlo, Kagura se encontró de frente con alguien que decía la verdad, por raro que pareciese. Algo dentro de ella intuyo que no solo eso obligaba a su primo a actuar tan misterioso, sabía algo más, algo que quizá a ella le conviniera, pero para él era más sano mantenerlo cubierto mientras pudiera. Si era así, más valía ponerse a nivel antes de colgar en la cuerda floja.

Desviando la mirada, para observar una vez más las fotografías en el ordenador.

—Onigumo no era la única persona de la familia en el arresto esa noche ¿Verdad? —Reconocerlo no había tardado mucho, era la imagen viva del señor Asashi—. Tu abuelo no murió cuando tu padre era joven, él murió en la cárcel.

Por instinto básico las palabras que Kagura empleaba con Naraku salían siempre afiladas como dagas y cortaban todo a su paso, cualidad que ayudo bastante al argumento, cuando mucho para darle un toque de amenaza, que ponía un contrapeso en la balanza y la devolvía a su precaria y débil estabilidad dinámica. Naraku las engullo una por una, las analizo y saboreo momentáneamente el precio de la derrota, sabía que su prima no era tonta y tarde o temprano descubriría ese pequeño detalle, pero mantuvo su posición sabiendo que el anciano aún vivía y él esperaba tener una educadora charla con él antes de emprender el viaje.

—Inteligente de tu parte, Kagura. Nunca te creí tan observadora.

Y él acorto la distancia, la tenue barrera de aire que separaba el retador rostro de su prima del suyo propio. La impresión que causo en ella no lo sorprendió en absoluto y con una carcajada se levantó del sillón, dejando atrás la mirada de repentina incertidumbre que Kagura tenía.

Le gustaba mantenerla así, asustada y llena de incertidumbre, sin saber que esperar de él.

—Es mejor que hagas maletas.

Tomo su computadora y salió sin mirarla.

Kagura, un poco paralizada, también dejo su sitio en el sillón. Tomo la manta con que había dormido y se acercó a la ventana abrigándose con ella; el atardecer ya había pasado, pero la noche aun no era completamente negra. Esta vez si iba a pensar las cosas a fondo, tenía que ir al mismo ritmo que Naraku si quería conseguir algo.

Mirando hacia afuera se dio cuenta que las cosas eran más sospechosas de lo que parecía. Primero estaba Asashi, el padre de Naraku, enojado por el pedido del viaje y Naraku, que no quería terminar con lo que había empezado, las cosas que sabía; además podía agregársele la repulsión que tenían su madre y su tía por la mansión y la aparición de otro pariente relacionado con el incidente. A veces el destino estaba lleno de coincidencias, pero esta vez se trataba de algo muy diferente, algo más turbio se movía bajo la incierta herencia del tío Onigumo.

En algún momento todos debían enterarse de lo que en realidad sucedía. Esa vida nada monótona y superficial que lavaba la familia debía tener un oscuro y sucio pasado para que todos estuviesen tan locos y llenos de secretos. Dentro de poco algo sucedería y, por mero orden natural, la visita que iban a hacer a la casona en Kioto sería el detonante perfecto.

—Kagura —La voz de Kanna la sacó inmediatamente de sus pensamientos—. Te estamos esperando para cenar.

Sin dejar de lado la manta salió de la habitación acompañada de su prima. La niña se asemejaba mucho más a un espectro, enfundada en un pomposo vestido negro y unas zapatillas de charol, que marcaban el ritmo de sus pasos con un constante _"Cloc-cloc"_. Desde el incidente en la alberca estaba castigada, pero como esas cosas poco le importaban se pasó las semanas anteriores al fallecimiento de su tío leyendo varios tomos de anatomía e intentando de Hakudōshi la ayudará con un proyecto secreto del que los mellizos se negaban a hablar.

— ¿Qué tal va tu proyecto Kanna? —Preguntó Kagura cuando el camino al comedor se le hizo eterno— ¿Hakudōshi si coopera?

—Tiene que cooperar —Respondió la otra, sin necesidad de mirar a su prima a la cara—. Estamos viendo la posibilidad de tomar a Byakuya como experimento.

— ¡Súper! —Le alentó la peli negra, imaginando los desquiciados escenarios donde los dos pequeños pudiesen acabar con su hermano.

—Naraku cree que deberíamos intentarlos contigo, sin embargo seguimos considerando opciones.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, bastante bajo. Si iban a considerarla a ella por consejo de Naraku, era posible que él supiera de qué se trataba.

—Bueno, entonces consideren también a Naraku.

—Ya lo hacemos —Kanna no era tan inocente ni tonta como aparentaba, ella era buena dándose cuenta de las oportunidades y, si las cosas salían a pedir de boca, Naraku y Kagura serían sus ratones de laboratorio —. Teniendo en cuenta que esto es solo investigación científica, todos en la casa son posibles candidatos.

El comentario no le agrado a Kagura, pero era mejor que nada, y más alentador que si le hubiese dicho directamente que ya estaba elegida.

Al llegar, el comedor estaba completamente ocupado, y presidia el recito el padre de Kagura posicionado en el lugar de honor. Era como estar en una comedia, el dueño de la casa se sentada en una esquina mientras su peor enemigo ocupaba un lugar por encima de todos. Kagura ya previa las consecuencias del circo que se andaba montando en torno al luto de su tío.

—Bueno, creo que ya estamos completos —Señalo Byakuya al verla entrar, la sonrisa que exponía con sus palabras delataba lo mucho que eso le desagradaba.

—Sí, eso parece.

Kagura no se molestó en buscar un lugar, ya tenía uno asignado, justo entre Byakuya y su madre, con Naraku al frente. Desde ahí ya le empezaba a pesar la cena.

—Me dijeron que planeas salir de viaje, hija —El padre de Kagura parecía sumamente interesado en la noticia —, pero ¿Con Naraku? Déjame decirte que eso es descabellado.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque eso no me hará cambiar de idea.

Las dos personas a su lado parecían enfrascadas en su propia conversación. Byakuya de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada quisquillosa, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Naraku, por otro lado, estaba realmente incomodo en medio de sus tíos, con esa charla monótona y aburridora y Kagura, que no parecía interesada en prestarle atención, había sido en un principio su posible salida del tedio, así que apremiado por las circunstancias, agudizo sus oídos para diferenciar los comentarios y ver qué cosas interesantes podía encontrar.

—Ya lo creo madre, será lindo contar con algo de eso para mi futuro —No, el futuro de Byakuya no era algo por lo que Naraku se preocupase.

—Debes tener cuidado de que no te descubran —El comentario de Hakudōshi era algo medianamente interesante.

—No lo repitas tanto —Kanna, aun con su tono lúgubre, parecía irritada—. En cuanto se vallan podemos empezar, ahora no.

El hermano mayor reflexionó, tal parecía que los mellizos tenía preparado un postre para luego de la cena, era mejor no estar cerca para cuando quisieran repartirlo. Bueno saberlo.

—Amorcito, piénsalo —Esa era su madre ¿Ahora cuánto dinero quería sonsacarle a su padre?— Solo tú y yo, aprovechado que Naraku y Kagura se van. Podríamos fugarnos a Hawái.

—Ya te dije que tengo agendada la gira de uno de mis cantantes para esa fecha, no podré —«Sí te sigues resistiendo mi madre terminará con un amante por tu culpa»—. ¿Qué tal para el próximo mes? Tu hermana estará en el país, así que se puede encargar de los niños. Naraku ira a la universidad y Kagura estará ocupada con hacerse una vida libre de él.

—Encantador. Será nuestra segunda luna de miel.

La imagen de sus padres teniendo sexo entró y salió por la mente de Naraku como un producto mal digerido, por un momento se le erizo la piel. «Tal vez perder a Saru-chan no sea lo único que me produce miedo» Pensó con cierto sarcasmo, buscando una nueva charla a la que ponerle el ojo.

—Me disculparás, pero creo que en eso te equivocas Kagura —El señor Itami movió la cabeza ligeramente, seguro para aclarar ideas—. Tu tío no estaba tan loco como todos creen. ¿Nunca te hablo de ese allanamiento en el que estuvo metido cuando era joven? Él le hablo a sus hermanas de cierto dinero que se perdió en ese evento, ninguna le creyó, pero un amigo de mi padre fue policía en ese entonces, porque ese dinero en realidad existió, pasaron mucho tiempo buscándolo. Jamás lo hallaron, pero ya en este tiempo alguien debió sacarlo de su escondite y gastárselo.

—Lastima ¿No?

Eso sí que se traducía en interés, al parecer había mucha más gente de la que se pensaba enterada del dinero. Pero poca con las agallas de ir a buscarla.

Llevándose un poco de langosta a la boca, Naraku pensó en hablar con su tío antes de partir, quizá pudiese acotar algo de interés a la investigación.


	3. Chapter 3

—Idiota —Chilló Akago, su carita redonda e infantil se deformó rápidamente con el grito— ¡Eres un idiota!

—La niñera perfecta —Se mofó Kagura, cómodamente sentada en el sofá— ¿No has pensado en cuidar niños? Te iría perfecto, Naraku.

El mencionado rechistó algo y siguió en la tarea de meter a su hermano en la carriola para sacarlo a pasear. La tarea no le resultaba tentadora, pero era un pequeño precio por lo del viaje. Ya hacía tres días que el tío Onigumo estaba muerto, lo cual significaba que ambos chicos empezaban a controlar su primera impresión y pasaban a meditar las cosas con cabeza fría, ninguno intuía las cosas que se arrastraban tras el velo del secreto familiar.

—Te lo dejo —Terminó por proclamar Naraku, hastiado del pequeño, poniéndolo en el sofá al lado de su prima—. Ahora es tu problema.

— ¡Kagura está loca, quiero a Naraku! — ¿Intentaba Akago fastidiar a su hermano mayor? ¿O intentaba algo más oscuro, como poner en contra a los dos mayores?

—Eso, vete con él —Le alentó Kagura, poniéndolo en el piso—. Serás un delincuente en poco tiempo, te ahorraras lo de ir a la universidad para ser abogado.

Naraku dejo de prestarles atención, sentado en un sillón rojizo, con una computadora en sus piernas, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que un niño de pocos meses, que no sabía gatear, se quedara tirado en el piso. A Kagura tampoco le importaba, había conseguido un buen documental sobre la mafia Yakuza y se dedicaría a estudiarlo hasta conocer a fondo la mente criminal, o eso esperaba, en realidad solo entendía un tercio de todo lo que decían; la mafia era una rara mezcla de tradiciones familiares, negocios ilícitos, venganzas personales, asociaciones de conveniencia entre familias, influencias políticas y propiedades que pasaban de un dueño a otro sin papeleos. Lo importante era que sabía el nombre del jefe de la mafia en ese entonces y de sus lazos con algunas familias, se mencionaba algo sobre el incidente de la mansión familiar, pero nada muy preciso, se presentaba como parte de una serie de golpes de gracia por parte del gobierno contra la Organización.

«Los topos son siempre un buen recurso» Pensó, anotando en una libreta el nombre de uno de ellos, un tipo extranjero que había logrado ascender a las grandes esferas de la mafia gracias a unas cuantas técnicas no muy "legales" en el medio «Irónico»

Por muy concentrada que estuviese en su tarea, Kagura solo estaba esperando el momento en que su primo saliera de la casa, tenía una cita importante que no podía dejar pasar, y que con dificultad podría volver a conseguir. Al final, vio como el chico cerraba de golpe la laptop y se acercaba a ella para recoger algo del piso. Akago apareció una fracción de segundo después en los brazos de Naraku, juntos representaban una grotesca simulación de padre-hijo que no daban ganas de mirarlos de nuevo. Con eso y todo, se hizo la desentendida y habló con son de burla.

—Insisto, te iría bien con una guardería. Al menos como instructor de infantes serias la elección correcta —El rostro de Naraku daba señas de empezar a impacientarse con sus continuas puyas—. O tal vez un hijo, sería un pequeño tú, le podrías dar a _Saru-chan_ y todo, aunque, claro, se trataría de un pobre desequilibrado al que no le daría muchas esperanzas.

—Podría considerarlo —Kagura se sorprendió con la repentina "emoción" en los ojos de su primo—, pero siendo tú su madre, no creo que sea muy inteligente.

Las cosas terminaron ahí, ella le arrojo la libreta a la cara y subió a su cuarto. Tanto ardía en rabia por la insinuación descarada y su manera de reñirla que no prestó atención al momento en que abandono la casa, solo cuando lo vio encender el auto y desaparecer tras un roble, porque lo espiaba desde la ventana, se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad de salir a hurtadillas a su reunión secreta.

No tardó mucho en arreglarse y salir de la casa, era lo menos relevante del problema, ahora solo debía tomar un taxi y pedir que la llevaran hasta la cárcel. Sabía bien que alguien se enteraría de ello, estaba más que segura, aunque tomo el riesgo a la ligera, sabiendo que era su única oportunidad de andar un paso por delante de su primo sin que este conociese sus planes.

Cuando le dijo al taxista a donde quería ir, el hombre se sobresaltó y no pasó desapercibida la larga mirada de interrogación que le hizo.

—Tu veras, niña, pero no creo que ganes nada con eso —Kagura no entendió a qué iba con ello, simplemente subió al auto.

Después de acomodarse y ver como cerraban la puerta, Kagura pudo relajarse, respirar hondo y concentrarse en el viaje mientras veía los instantes fugaces de la ciudad que pasaban por la ventana como fotografías instantáneas, una tras otra. Tenía certezas obvias sobre el pasado de su familia y una lista interminable de enredos y rumores que no podía terminar de aclarar, todos parecían haber nacido para mentir. Naraku sabía varias cosas, que se negaba a contar, pero con la semana que se habían tomado para preparar el viaje, tenía tiempo de sobra para averiguar tantas cosas como fuera necesario, no confiaba mucho en dejar toda la investigación en manos de quien no dudaría en traicionarla a la primera oportunidad. Su padre era otro problema, parecía saber más cosas de las que le convenía y cada vez se interesaba más en el viaje, asunto que ni a ella ni a Naraku les agradaba del todo, porque aparecía en el momento menos indicado haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sospechosas. A esas alturas, sabiendo tantos oscuros secretos, desconfiaba hasta de Kanna y Hakudōshi.

De la semana solo faltaban tres días para partir y ella no sabía mucho más.

—Llegamos —Anunció el hombre que conducía. Kagura se bajó y pago con unos cuantos billetes, sin esperar a que le dieran el cambio, caminó hacía la entrada de la cárcel.

El lugar era un amplio edificio de hormigón, con una pequeña caseta de bienvenida al frente, justo en medio de una pequeña puerta para las visitas y un gran portón para los autos, solo por allí se podía entrar y salir. Sobre los muros grises iban y venían centinelas, vestidos de negro, con armas de largo alcance en las manos, patrullaban mirando por turnos hacía el interior del edificio y luego hacía afuera. En un principio le pareció de lo más sencillo escaparse de allí, no era un edificio muy alto y seguro que alguien con el cerebro suficiente podría buscar la forma de treparlo con facilidad. Una vez adentro, sus ideas cambiaron.

En la puerta presentó los papeles que el director de la cárcel había pedido para dejarla entrar y luego se vio atrapada entre dos guardias que la protegieron hasta el lugar concreto de la visita. El establecimiento, visto desde dentro, daba miedo, se dio cuenta de que no existía un solo muro, sino dos y que entre ambos había una serie de pozos hondos y llenos de estacas que amenazaban con perforar a cualquiera. La cima de los muros, rematadas por cercas eléctricas construidas con alambres de púas, se hacían imposibles de escalar con el consiente desnivel con que se erigían los muros, además de lo lizos que se apreciaban al tacto, a pesar del material que los componía. Los hombres de allí adentro eran una cosa distinta, se trataba de gente importante que había cometido crímenes importantes; funcionarios de la ley que se hacían los de la vista gorda con las pruebas de algunos casos que incriminaban a personas de cierta autoridad y personas de cierta autoridad que cometían fraudes como aquellos. La vida no se podía volver más irónica.

—Pase —Le indico un guardia, abriendo la puerta de un recinto cerrado y a prueba de ruidos que hacía las veces de lugar de visitas—. Lo traeremos en seguida.

Ella hizo lo que le indicaban y entro en la sala, solo había una mesa y dos sillas, nada más. Todas las paredes eran de granito, sólido y sin guaridas secretas, Kagura tanteo las paredes para saber que no tenían una habitación más pequeña desde la cual escucharlo todo, las cámaras de seguridad eran lo único que los vigilaba, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre tecnología y espacio para saber que cuatro guardias de seguridad no alcanzaban para vigilar con permanencia las quinientas cámaras que se necesitarían para estar al ojo en una cárcel como aquella.

«Y el director de la cárcel tiene cosas más importantes que preocuparse por las conversaciones de un reo que lleva media vida aquí»

Dos minutos después entró, era un hombre anciano de rostro cuarteado y curtido, tendría la misma edad de su tío Onigumo. Los ojos del hombre la escrutaron de arriba abajo, más duros y atemorizantes que los del padre de Naraku, no cabía duda de que eran parientes. Solo en eso se parecían, porque el hombre que tenía delante era alto y robusto, como no lo eran ni Asashi ni Naraku, y él sí se dignaba a sonreír de vez en cuando.

—Tú debes ser Kagura —Dijo el hombre, acercándose a una silla y tumbándose allí, sin despegarle la vista—. Dime, niña, ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Naraku Hiroto, el segundo al mando en la mafia Jakusa —Respondió con lentitud, midiendo sus palabras y observando la reacción del hombre—, el padre de Asashi Tsumi y abuelo de un tipo que tiene su mismo nombre.

* * *

Cuando llego a la entrada de la cárcel, dos horas y media después de haber partido de su casa, sintió los más grandes deseos de asesinar a su hermano, que yacía dormido en la parte de atrás del auto, en un pequeño y mullido sillón para bebés. Akago era el culpable del retraso. Naraku intentaba no dejar traslucir su ira, controlaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo y de su rostro con el mismo celo con que intentaba controlar a Kagura, al pasar la primera puerta, nadie podía decir que el muchacho de finos modales que se apresuraba a acabar con los interminables pasillos despreciara a alguna persona. Pero reconocieron su mirada.

— ¡Valla, me estoy volviendo increíblemente popular entre los jóvenes! —Gritó entre carcajadas su abuelo— Aunque, claro, conocer a mi nieto es mucho más interesante que responder a las preguntas de historia de una chiquilla.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —La familiaridad de la pregunta hizo caer en cuenta al anciano de que hablaba más de la cuenta—. ¿De qué chiquilla hablas?

—Nada, empiezo a estar tan senil como tú tío, como se llamaba… ¡Ah, sí!, Onigumo —Comento con desgano—. No te quedes tan lejos, ven, acércate. Este viejo quiere saber qué tanto metió la pata su hijo.

El anciano lo examino de arriba abajo con sus ojos lilas, tan apagados y arrogantes como los de su padre. Era la primera vez que se veían, pero la huella genética de ambos no daba pie a que el encuentro fuera efusivo y trascendental, más bien era como si se conocieran de toda la vida y eso no fuera más que una charla rutinaria.

—Sí, saliste igualito a tu padre —Dijo Naraku, el viejo—. Me parece que tienes incluso más de eso que me molestaba, tu padre es un maldito, no deberías olvidarlo —Se movió incomodo en la silla, mirando a su nieto con insistencia, no despegaba el ojo de él.

—Lo recordaré —«Porque ya lo sabía»—. Dime ¿Cómo sabes quién es mi tío?

—Era… era tu tío querido Naraku, recuerda que ya se murió —Eso parecía gustarle—. Pues, porque estoy en la cárcel y no tengo mucho que hacer, además de pelearme por controlar a la manada de ratas que viven aquí, así que escuchar los informes sobre la vida de mi hijo y su familia es algo interesante. También sé que tienes una prima, muy interesante la muchacha, es tu dolor de cabeza favorito ¿cierto?... Sí, sí, sí, yo conozco ese juego, te haces el malvado para evitar enfrentarte con la verdad —Su nieto arqueo una ceja, visiblemente confundido—, la verdad de que te gusta Kagura ¿Así es como se llama, verdad?... Una vez me sucedió lo mismo ¿Sabes cómo solucione ese problema?

—no, ni me imagino.

—Me casé con el problema, vivimos felizmente durante quince años y luego me tiraron a este lugar.

Naraku puso cara de asco, no quería casarse con Kagura ¿O sí? En cierto sentido era lo más racional que podía hacer queriéndola solo para él y teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente ella no se dignaría jamás a casarse con nadie, pero era una solución ridícula, su luna de miel terminaría dejándolo viudo, o viuda a ella, o muertos ambos, el resultado no podía ser bueno. Y por encima de todo, solo le gustaba Kagura, no era como si estuviese muriendo de amor por ella para correr a pedirle matrimonio.

—De eso no he venido a hablar —Gruño el de los orbes rojizos, irritado hasta el exceso por cuestionarse cosas tan minúsculas en aquel momento—. Quiero que me digas porque mi padre se cambió el apellido y tu terminaste en la cárcel y porque el tío Onigumo no quería que él se casará con mi madre.

—Ay, Naraku, comprendo porque tu padre te puso mi nombre —Al abuelo no parecía importarle esas cuestiones—. Yo también sé que la mejor información es aquella que te dan sin pedirla, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Vienes aquí para saber sobre el dinero ¿no es verdad? —Naraku no dijo nada, solo movió la cabeza—. He ahí la solución a todas las preguntas, o al menos a la mayoría. Tu padre quería el dinero y se casó con tu madre esperando obtenerlo, las cosas le salieron mal y termino metido en un enredo del que ya no se podía librar.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi tío? —Naraku intento no parecer asombrado con el relato de su abuelo. Sabía que su padre tenía un pasado sospechoso y las cosas que hacia rutinariamente no eran sino la fachada de un hombre por completo diferente, aunque hasta ese momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza que incluso el matrimonio con su madre fuera solo un chivo expiatorio.

—Onigumo era un idiota, nos traiciono y se robó el dinero, es todo lo que sé. Es lo mismo que le dije a tu padre.

—Ese tío no, el otro. Tora Itami.

—No, de ese no sé nada.

Naraku Hiroto era un maldito delincuente y un embaucador de primera, el dolor de cabeza de muchos oficiales y gobernadores, pero tenía honor. Kagura había acudido a él con la esperanza de saber algo, de encontrar una hendija por la cual respirar una libertad largo tiempo impedida. Él le había dicho lo que sabía, aun cuando conocía la decisión de su nieto de ir esa tarde para hablar. No podía decirle nada a Naraku, menos al saber que era igual de maldito a su padre.

Después de eso no hubo mucho de qué hablar, Naraku solo tenía un objetivo para su visita y no sería complacido por mucho que lo intentará, era más joven e inexperto que su abuelo, pero detectaba las mentiras con tanta facilidad como los murciélagos vagaban en la noche oscura. La visita termino con una despedida fría y rencorosa.

De vuelta en el auto, solo y desalentado, Naraku analizo los pasos opcionales que podía dar, solo le quedaba interrogar a su tío. Akago, durmiendo aun en la silla, parecía burlarse de él con la majestuosa sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. Naraku hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder bromear igual que él, como siempre lo hacía, regodeándose de su astucia y avidez; sería una total pérdida de tiempo y una mentira de las grandes, porque se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo, con esa visita no había conseguido gran cosa. Encendió el auto y regreso a casa, con más ganas de asesinar que las que llevaba al entrar a la cárcel.

El viaje fue tan tortuoso como se puede imaginar, Naraku no podía vivir mucho tiempo con la sensación de fracaso inminente. En primer lugar, odiaba su apellido por encima de muchas cosas y los condenaba a todos por ser tan malditos; también se golpeaba mentalmente por haberse dejado arrastrar en las suposiciones y alardes de su abuelo, dejándose tomar por incauto. Había perdido el día y quizá también una magnífica oportunidad de conectarse con el pasado de la familia.

Frente a su casa, mientras trataba de bajar a Akago del auto, vio a Kagura salir con una bolsa, parecía basura, tenía la misma ropa descuidada que llevaba horas atrás, dedujo que no había salido ese día y eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente a gusto. Se le ocurrió que podía divertirse con ella un momento antes de entrar, seguro que en la casa todos estaban haciendo tonterías y no había afán por acompañarlos.

—Veo que prefieres descansar antes del viaje y quedarte en casa a dormir —Señaló, con algo parecido a la aprobación— ¿No has salido hoy? —Su prima se limitó a evadirlo, mientras tiraba la bolsa negra a un contenedor de basura—. Qué raro, ni saliste ni quieres hablar ¿Te sientes anonadada por mi presencia?

—Vamos, Naraku —Respondió ella por fin, mirándolo a los ojos, parecía más contrariada que rabiosa—. Tu y yo sabemos que tú no eres de los que necesitan que se los adule, para eso ya te tienes a ti mismo —Una sonrisa burlona bailo en el rostro de Naraku por un momento, encontraba la astucia gatuna de Kagura más entretenida que sus continuos ataques, que suponían muchos reveses en su relación.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo más sucedía.

— ¿Ha muerto otra persona o te has enterado que el dinero no está? —no hubiera podido decir bien porque, pero era lo que deducía del rostro de su prima. La sonrisa termino de aflorar cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad— Algo peor ¿Verdad?

— ¿Peor? —Kagura no le encontraba el chiste a aquello—. El viejo nos mintió. Dentro de la casa hay un abogado y dice que nuestro tío dejo un testamento bien grande y jugoso que viene a leer.

Tan rápido como vino se fue; la sonrisa de Naraku era ahora una mueca de disgusto.

Akago, un poco amodorrado por el viaje, parecía comprenderlo todo desde su lugar entre los fuertes brazos que lo acunaban, con un par de pucheros y refunfuñidos dio a entender que la noticia no le gustaba para nada.

—Creo que Akago recuerda que le prometimos unos cuantos yenes de la herencia —Comentó Naraku, recuperando su buen humor—. Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que apresurarnos a entrar —Echándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Kagura, la arrinconó contra él y la obligo a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la vivienda que estaba volteando la esquina de la calle —. No te muevas tanto, pareces sanguijuela, solo quiero tenerte cerca para que no te desmayes cuando el viejo nos lo herede todo.

—No lo creo, el abogado dice que dejo sus cosas bien repartidas entre las personas de la familia, incluso antes de que ellas nacieran —Con un gesto indico a Akago—. Y además huele a trampa eso de haya dejado estipulado que se leyera el testamento solo después de tres días de su muerte.

A él no le preocupaba eso.

—Quizá esperaba resucitar y que no se apoderarán de sus cosas, ya sabes cómo era él —Por una vez en su vida, Kagura sentía que su primo la trataba bien, aunque mantuviera su fuerte brazo atándola a él, lo cual no dejaba de intrigarla. Akago, en la otra mano de Naraku, parecía prever lo mismo—. Onigumo era de verdad un viejo, resultaría raro que no dejase al menos una pequeña herencia para sus más allegados en la familia. Pienso que tal vez todo esto no sea más que una estratagema para darnos las pistas que nos hagan falta, o darnos un incentivo. Imagina las sospechas que habría sobre algún dinero si él no dejaba testamento.

La idea le cosquilleó la mente de Kagura con ardor, podía ser verdad. El tío Onigumo era dado a tener secretos dentro de otros secretos y a dejar pistas regadas por todas partes, sin duda algún día hubo un hombre inteligente debajo del loco con ínfulas de Alejandro el Grande. A pesar de lo sospechoso que sonaba lo del testamento, podía tratarse solo de una fachada para que ninguno se las diera de pirata y empezará a buscar su dinero. Siguió pensando en eso mientras daban vuelta a la esquina para ir hacia la casa, ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención al brazo que había dejado de arrinconarla con brusquedad y se apoyaba sobre sus hombros con delicadeza protectora.

—Puede que tengas la razón, primo —No le gustaba llamarlo así, sonaba demasiado íntimo y fraternal para sus charas habituales, comúnmente utilizaba el termino de manera despectiva, pero esta vez era diferente—. El abogado es un viejo apellidado Higurashi, parece estar tan loco como el tío, me la juego a que se conocen de mucho antes y que él tiene información que quizá nos sirva. Podemos hablar con él antes de irnos.

—Gran idea —Naraku se esforzó en decirlo con alegría. Después de invertir un día en ir hasta la cárcel para regresar con las manos vacías, le parecería más que injusto encontrarse con otra falsa pista y un tipo que supiera aún menos que su abuelo.

—Ya tienen pinta de casados, Kanna —El comentario fue lo primero que escucharon al pasar por la puerta. Hakudōshi tenía sujetado algo de color chocolate en su mano, pero Kanna lo escondió tras su espalda al verlos entrar.

— ¿De que hablaban mocosos? —Tan fino como siempre, el tono de Naraku no daba pie a que sus hermanos se atrevieran a mentir, excepto Kanna, claro.

—Nada, Naraku. Es que se ve raro que anden por ahí juntos, con tanta pasividad. Se nos ocurrió que quizá andarán de novios o algo así y como Kanna dice que tú siempre le andas espantando los pretendientes a Kagura, pues…

Una mirada fue suficiente para que dejará de parlotear, por el momento.

No tenía nada que reprochar a eso, hasta a él se le hacía raro. Bajó su mano y se liberó de Kagura, con tata molestia como lo hacía siempre, ella le mando una mirada de reproche, había recordado lo de aquella tarde «Mierda» Pensó Naraku. Con un movimiento rítmico y fugaz, su prima se sacudió, como si el contacto con él supusiera la exposición a una gravísima enfermedad y con gracia y fluidez corrió hacia las escaleras, lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos antes de desparecer tras los últimos peldaños.

Sus planes de tener a Kagura por aliada ya no tenían cabida, más cuando algunas cosas parecían ser tan evidentes; y él que se las daba de misterioso.

Deposito a Akago en el sofá y se tumbó junto a él. Kanna y Hakudōshi seguían parados en el mismo lugar, la niña no dejaba ver nada, pero el otro parecía esperar a que él se fuera. Como hermano mayor, a Naraku esos comportamientos extraños lo atemorizaban de una manera ridícula, sospechaba que siempre estaban tramando algo contra su persona, lo podía esperar de cualquiera de los dos, de Kanna sobre todo. A eso colaba otra idea que rondaba su mente ¿Por qué diablos todos sus hermanos eran albinos y él no? No es que le resultará tentador, daba las gracias por no parecer que se bañaba en harina o tomaba baños de luna, pero igual era muy raro que él fuese diferente. Y Kanna, ella daba miedo, le recordaba a la niña del aro, la que salía del pozo, era tan estoica e imperturbable, como si no viviera de verdad.

—Díganme de una vez ¿Qué planean? —Era mejor que abrieran la boca.

— ¿Nosotros? —Dijeron a unísono. Sonaba extraño, mientras Hakudōshi simulaba confusión, en los ojos de Kanna se podía leer una diversión creciente, aunque en realidad no era muy palpable, parecía una emoción fantasma— Nada, no somos nosotros.

Y habían salido corriendo como dos cobardes.

«No somos nosotros. ¿Entonces quién?»

* * *

**Mensaje solo para disculparme, se que he estado muy inconstante con la historia y me he demorado con los capis, pero en unos días vuelvo de lleno a fanfiction y me pondré al día. Gracias. **


	4. Chapter 4

Seguir las campañas de su melliza era siempre una aventura, nunca faltaban las trampas, altibajos y las constantes quejas de los mayores. Esta vez, su experimento tomaba a Naraku como conejillo de indias, aunque también esperaban obtener un poco de información de su parte, la suficiente para chantajearlo en el futuro. La idea de su hermana era probar la facilidad para influenciar la mente humana, utilizando pequeños gestos y palabras claves para implantar pensamientos en el cerebro de alguien y, además, la invariable similitud que existía en la mente humana sobre el amor y el odio. Naraku y Kagura en ese momento, para un niño como él, representaba la oportunidad de venganza y diversión perfecta. Kanna lo sabía, por eso lo había hecho participe de sus planes.

—Me parece que a Naraku la idea no le agrado —dijo al verse a salvo en su cuarto, el que compartía con su hermana—, aunque a mí tampoco se me haría muy tentador, Kagura es una loca.

—Pero a nuestro hermano le gusta —contestó su melliza, poniendo una silla a la altura de la ventana, inclinándose en ella para mirar hacía el jardín—. Papá y mamá siguen hablando con el abogado, nos darán tiempo de visitar a Kagura.

—Si quieres que sigamos con esto, tendrás que escuchar mi opinión —Kanna, giró la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, dándole a entender que tenía su atención—. ¿No crees que si vamos con Kagura será muy extraño? Digo, después de lo que dijimos abajo será bastante evidente que nos conviene que estén juntos ¿No crees?

Los ojos grises parecieron dudosos, aunque con Kanna nunca se sabía, Hakudōshi esperó paciente, tenía muy claro que no podían precipitarse con los planes, todo debía estar calculado, tanto que Naraku ni lo sospechará. Mientras ella pensaba, se trepó a su lado en la silla. Abajo se veía a su madre, cómodamente sentada en la hierba, hablándole a su padre con agitación, el seños Higurashi se veía incómodo y su padre hastiado; ninguno de los tres quería estar ahí. En un momento los ánimos volvieron a ser cordiales, su padre dijo algo y el abogado respondió con preocupación, el tema debió agradar a su padre porque se llevó una copa a la boca para ocultar una media sonrisa.

Hakudōshi podía recordar esa sonrisa, la había visto antes en Naraku, pero también en su padre. Se preguntó si él estaría contento con la muerte del tío, seguro que le convenía de alguna forma, su otro tío, el señor Itami, le había dicho que el hermano mayor de su madre se había opuesto totalmente a la boda. A él le gustaba pensar que dentro de todo había un oscuro secreto, con su familia nuca se sabía, pero también podía ser que simplemente se odiarán por alguna locura de su tío. A fin de cuentas, la verdad era que todo resultaba demasiado sospechoso desde la visita de su hermano y su prima al psiquiátrico.

—Vamos a irnos con ellos a Kioto —El susto fue total, algunas veces uno podía olvidarse de que Kanna andaba cerca. Solía ser demasiado silenciosa—. Desde ahí podremos hacer de cupidos, como tú dices, y de una vez enterarnos de lo que sucede.

Diciéndolo de esa manera todo parecía simple, en realidad tendrían que sobre pasar varias barreras para ir hasta Kioto, seguir con el experimento y resolver la duda que tenían. Había demasiadas cosas que arreglar y poco tiempo, antes de doce horas deberían tener todo listo y a punto, con las medidas necesarias para no cometer errores.

—Sí, seguro, como poseemos una fortuna —Lo de ser sarcástico no salía cuando a Kanna le importaba un bledo cual fuera su opinión del caso—. Bien, dime ¿Cómo lo haremos? Porque, te recuerdo, somos menores de edad, estamos vigilados por cuatro adultos, no poseemos dinero y Kagura y Naraku nos odian.

—Tenemos esto —Hakudōshi cayó en cuenta que aún tenían el testamento con ellos, la carpeta café que el abogado había dejado sobre la mesa, sin vigilar—. Podemos averiguar de una vez que nos tocó de la herencia.

Como toda familia con un distinguido y antiguo apellido, amantes de las antiguas costumbres, en la mayoría de los testamentos las posesiones más importantes pasaban a manos de los hijos varones, era por eso que el tío Onigumo había heredado la mansión familiar. Kanna era mayor que él por cinco minutos, pero como era niña, seguramente le tocarían menos cosas, era un poco injusto, parecía que ella odiaba eso, pero como dije antes: con ella nunca se sabía.

Bajaron de la silla y se situaron en la pequeña mesa donde solían hacer tareas. Pasaron varias páginas sin rastro de sus nombres, en varias ocasiones se mencionaba a Kagura y a Naraku, en otras a Byakuya y a Akago, por fin encontraron algo donde se los mencionaba.

_En caso de que mis sobrinos, Naraku y Kagura, decidieran no cumplir con la condición que les plantee y por consiguiente negarse a la herencia, esta pasará a manos de Hakudōshi y Kanna, quienes estarán sujetos al mismo trato. Estos dos recibirán, además, la totalidad de las pinturas, tratados y libros que pasaron de generación en generación por la familia, así como dos de las cinco hectáreas de tierra que circundan la propiedad. Para Hakudōshi deseo entregar también las acciones en la empresa del señor Yoshiwara, de las que podrá disponer cuando quiera y Kanna recibirá dos terceras partes del dinero depositado en la cuenta anteriormente mencionada. _

—No hay que negarlo, nos fue bien —Comentó Hakudōshi, entusiasmado hasta más no poder— ¿Pero cuáles son las condiciones?

—Las del matrimonio, las que estábamos leyendo cuando entraron a la casa… El tío era un machista te ha dejado más cosas que a mí, igual que a Byakuya y Akago, tengo más capacidades para administrar y pensar, es injusto.

Por un momento su hermana era una niña normal, con preocupaciones y exigencias, pero en cuanto terminó de hablar todo eso se esfumó, volvió a tener la fría mirada de siempre. Parecía a punto de retomar la charla, se contentó con volver la vista al documento y fingir que lo estudiaba, seguro que le resultaba tan raro como a él.

* * *

—Mierda —No sabía porque, pero le molestaba demasiado que sus primos la hubiesen visto entrar a la casa con Naraku. Se sentía algo observada, como si previeran sus movimientos.

«Bueno, no tanto» La verdad era que con la información que el anciano le había dado podía darse por satisfecha, no tenía nada a que temer, es más, tenía perfecta conciencia de lo que le esperaba. Sabía, además, que Naraku iría luego que ella a la cárcel y saldría de allí sin nada, en ese sentido podía sentirse por satisfecha. En parte tenía todas las de ganar, nada se interponía entre ella y su dinero; entre ella y su libertad.

Estaba aliviada y contrariada, podía jurar sobre la memoria de su tío que odiaba a Naraku, lo odiaba solo a él, enfocaba toda la negatividad de su alma para destruirlo únicamente a él y sentirse desatada; al mismo tiempo, se sentía extraña imaginando una vida sin su perturbadora presencia evocando sus enojos, era extraño. Consideraba su aversión como un tache genético, su cercanía familiar y toda esa rara tensión entre ambos. A veces creía poderlo dar todo porque cambiara y se hiciera su amigo, no que intentara aniquilarla con una mirada o intimidarla a cada paso, podía cambiar si él lo hacía.

—Silencio —Se dijo, mirando por la ventana a los dos adultos que discutían acalorados en el patio—, es la única alternativa que tienes. No importa que creas sobre ti y Naraku o que esperes de él, serías estúpida si dices algo, por muy pequeño que esto sea.

Respiró hondo y analizo la situación, cada punto de ventaja y el lugar donde la roca era más liza y podía tropezar, y caer, si caía era peligroso, solo había un abismo. El abismo que le esperaba a ella era hondo y el fondo demasiado lejano, si fracasaba, suponía la pérdida total sobre lo que su vida representaba, pasar sobre sus sueños y estropearlos con los pies dejando a su primo por encima de ella, dejando que él ganara sin competencia.

Tenía, además lo de la herencia, el testamento que "misteriosamente" acaba de aparecer, desconfiaba mucho de lo que pudiera decir. Sabía que su tío estaba loco y que sus cabales no eran los necesarios para dictaminar a donde irían a parar sus bienes luego de abandonar este mundo, no quería pensar que ese pedazo de papel pudiera intrincar aún más, el plan ya concebido con Naraku, aunque solo fuera por unos cuantos detalles. Del testamento solo sabía que figuraban en él todos los sobrinos del difunto, no había dejado nada a sus hermanas, según el abogado, ni siquiera las mencionaba. Podía tratarse de que Onigumo no confiaba en sus cuñados, eran hombres con ambiciones muy dispares y que tenían pasados bastante convulsionados, ella se había abierto una hendija hacía el pasado de uno, y lo que vio no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

Demasiadas cosas que pensar y poco tiempo para actuar. Abajo la estaban esperando, ella no quería llegar, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Kagura —Esa era la voz de Kanna, la misma voz que le había desequilibrado unos minutos atrás—. Abajo te esperan,

—Claro, ya bajo.

Espero a que el sonido de sus pasos desapareciera y se acercó a la cómoda, extrajo sus pendientes y se los coloco, necesitaba toda la suerte posible.

Trató de parecer aliviada y nada preocupada al hacer acto de presencia en la sala, sabía que como siempre sería la última en llegar y su entrada sería más que dramática. Cosas que solo sucedían en su familia. Pasó a sentarse inmediatamente entre Kanna y su tía, no quería estar cerca de nadie que le hiciera bromas tontas mientras leían el documento, y con eso se refería a su hermano Byakuya y a su queridísimo primo Naraku, y también a Hakudōshi; tampoco quería sentirse presionada, así que estar cerca a su padre y a su tío no era tentador, y como su madre estaba entre ellos, no podía acceder a su compañía. Kagura sospecho que a sus padres la idea del testamento se les hacía ridícula, pues habían vuelto a la casa con sus trajes blancos de Yoga aun puestos «O se les hace ridícula o salieron de su clase apresurados por saber que les tocaba. Ilusos»

El abogado, un hombrecillo menudo y de mirada divertida, se hallaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón rojo que se mantenía en el fondo de la sala; el grande de terciopelo, reliquia del tiempo de su abuelo. Ninguno presiono al hombre, él simplemente tomo una carpeta café que descasaba sobre la mesa, Naraku y Kagura pensaron inmediatamente en la que su tío les había hablado.

—El señor Shuriken dejo bien especificado que se debía hacer con sus pertenencias y repartió en cantidad al aprecio que tenía por las personas de su familia. A continuación leeré el documento a totalidad. Debo advertir que para acceder a ciertas partes de la herencia deben cumplirse varios parámetros especificados por el difunto y otros por la ley, como es el caso de la disposición de dineros a menores de 15 años y de inmuebles a menores de 21.

Unos se sintieron más apuñalados que otros con la noticia. A Kanna nada le preocupaba, así que salto por sobre eso, mientras Hakudōshi maldecía el momento en que había sido el tercer hijo y no el primero. Kagura y Naraku solo esperaban que a nadie, salvo a ellos, les tocará la mansión, sino sería un problema. Las dos hermanas Shuriken enviaron una mirada de acusación al abogado, como si presintieran lo que sucedía y el padre de Naraku no dejaba de sonreír, cosa que empezaba a incomodar a su hijo; él único que no parecía enterado de nada.

—Bien, estando todos los implicados aquí reunidos puedo dar comienzo a la lectura oficial del documento —Sacó una grabadora de bolsillo y la encendió, seguro para guardar pruebas. Tomó entonces la carpeta y la abrió—. Lectura del testamento oficial del señor Onigumo Shuriken, redactado y oficiado a sus cincuenta y seis años de edad, firmado por los testigos Yura Sakazagami, psiquiatra tratante; quien da testimonio de su lucidez durante el proceso, y Kei Higurashi, abogado y representante. El documento dice lo siguiente:

»Yo, Onigumo Shuriken, estando en todas mis capacidades mentales y físicas, quiero dar testimonio de mi último pedido y voluntad, disponiendo así de todos mis bienes terrenales para pasarlos a las manos que crea correctas y honorables. Doy a cada quien lo debido, que se merezca por los servicios prestados a mi persona, el cariño que haya hecho florecer en mí, o simplemente por los intrincados y nada agradables lazos de sangre que me une a ellos. Lamento sinceramente no poder disponer de más cosas y haber perdido la mitad de las que recibí de mi padre, espero que ustedes si las sepan aprovechar y recuperen lo que perdí.

«Mi tío tenía una verborrea exasperante, toda esa palabrería para decir que se lo va a dejar todo a sus sobrinos» Naraku estaba impaciente, sabía que todo estaba planificado para tenerlo un buen rato sentado allí a la expectativa. Él único que parecía interesado en oír todo eso era Byakuya, que no despegaba los ojos de la carpeta, como si pudiese leer a través de ella.

—Primero quiero dejar claro que las determinaciones aquí expresadas han sido largamente estudiadas y no son invenciones de momento —Continuaba leyendo el abogado—. Las he aprobado conforme a la ley y son factibles, al menos en algunos casos, en otras, raya en lo tabú, pero ha sido la tradición familiar lo que me ha impulsado a plasmarlas en este papel.

»La mansión de Kioto, herencia de la familia desde el momento en que éramos hacendados importantes de la región, junto con tres de las hectáreas que la rodean, al igual que las pertenecías que me acompañas dentro de este hospital, paran a mis sobrino mayores: Naraku y Kagura. También se les entregará el apartamento ubicado en la manzana siete del barrio Wu, al sur de Tokio. Todo esto se le entregará al primero de ellos que contraiga matrimonio; en caso de que se casen el uno con el otro, deberán hacer un reparto equitativo de la propiedad con respecto al valor.

—_Una vez me sucedió lo mismo ¿Sabes cómo solucione ese problema?_

—_no, ni me imagino._

—_Me casé con el problema, vivimos felizmente durante quince años y luego me tiraron a este lugar. _

¿De alguna manera su abuelo se había enterado del contenido del testamento de Onigumo? ¿O no eran tan enemigos como le había dado a entender? Tal vez, posiblemente, solo fuese una coincidencia. Una muy inoportuna coincidencia.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho el tío Onigumo?

—_No hay nada mejor que demostrarle al mundo quien manda, aunque a Kagura deberías tratarla mejor, es la única en que debes confiar._

Lo último que quería pensar es que su tío pensaba verlos casados, aunque por las miradas que se lanzaban todos en la sala, después de oírlos pedir tan fervientemente el permiso para el viaje, ya se estaban imaginando cosas. «A eso era a lo que se referían Kanna y Hakudōshi. Ellos también piensan que entre Kagura y yo pasan cosas» Eso podía usarlo a su favor, siempre que los mellizos y el resto de la familia siguieran pensando igual. De inmediato miró a Kagura, si se le ocurría lanzar una sarta de estupideces al aire y maldecir a diestra y siniestra, podía poner sus situación en duda, eso no convenía.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Estaba molesta, no esperaba otra cosa—. ¿Empezaras por pedir mi mano o por asesinarme?

No podía negarle que era un plan fascinante eso de casarse con ella y luego asesinarla, pero estaba muy usado y él era un hombre más original; le gustaban más los fuegos artificiales en el cielo que las velas encendidas en la sala.

—No deberías tentarme, suena demasiado bello para ser verdad —Pero su prima no sonrió, ni le grito, tampoco salió corriendo como esperaba, solo le envió una mirada, una mirada que le dijo todo: Se algo que tú no.

—Señor abogado, puede continuar con la lectura. Naraku y yo nos las arreglaremos luego.

De un momento a otro el silencio había sido total, ninguno había intervenido. Las mismas miradas de complicidad de antes, sobre todo entre sus padres, eran una plaga muy molesta, si le correspondía más pagaría por ver a su padre tragar tierra. Lástima que el tío Onigumo ya no tuviese amigos en la mafia, los asesinos cobraban más últimamente.

—Bien, si nadie ha puesto objeción —El anciano volvió la vista al documento, carraspeo un poco y continuó—. El siguiente en la línea es Byakuya, que siempre se empeñó en ser mejor que su hermana y su primo, tendrá la mitad del dinero depositado en la cuenta Nº 799823238989-2 del Banco Nacional, junto a ello recibirá mi parte en la ganancia del casino Royal con sucursal en Tokio. Akago es el más pequeño de mis sobrino barones, por lo cual no he llegado a conocerlo, pero aspiro a que sea la mitad de encantador que Kagura y el doble de inteligente que Naraku, a él le delego la responsabilidad de mi finca de verano, la _Belle Grace. _Se la gané a un italiano en un juego de póker. Y también puede quedarse con la joya que planeaba darle de regalo cuando lo conociera. La encontrará depositada en las bodegas del banco, ya mi abogado se encargó de arreglar los papeles que se necesita para pasar la cuenta de dueño y con ello la responsabilidad de esta.

»En caso de que mis sobrinos, Naraku y Kagura, decidieran no cumplir con la condición que les plantee y por consiguiente negarse a la herencia, esta pasará a manos de Hakudōshi y Kanna, quienes estarán sujetos al mismo trato. Estos dos recibirán, además, la totalidad de las pinturas, tratados y libros que pasaron de generación en generación por la familia, así como dos de las cinco hectáreas de tierra que circundan la propiedad. Para Hakudōshi deseo entregar también las acciones en la empresa del señor Yoshiwara, de las que podrá disponer cuando quiera y Kanna recibirá la otra mitad del dinero depositado en la cuenta anteriormente mencionada.

»Cabe agregar que cada una de mis disposiciones está sujeta a cambios dependiendo de las decisiones que mis sobrinos tomen y si las desean aceptar o no. Les dejo a su agrado si se quieren hacer un lio judicial por ese montón de basura, aunque no me queda de más advertir que al final se pelearan por las migajas que los abogados no se lleven. Yo me lavo las manos en ese asunto.

—Eso sería lo más inapropiado —Tora Itami habló como de costumbre, como un hombre común que hace un comentario común. Su modo de hablar no causaba sospechas y por eso mismo Naraku y Kagura sopesaron todo lo que salió de su boca—, el tío Onigumo era el dueño de todo y, aunque son sus únicos familiares, deben respetar las decisiones que haya tomado sobre sus bienes, al fin y al cabo que solo eran suyas.

—Tienes toda la razón, amor —Aporto su esposa que tenía en la cara una expresión nefasta que no podía ocultar—. Pero deberías considerar que ha sido injusto con las chicas y les ha dejado mucho menos que al resto.

—Eso no es nada importante, como si jamás lo hubiera dejado. Solo lo vi un par de veces —Kanna no era afectuosa, ni sentimental y, a pesar del comentario que le había expuesto a su hermano, era totalmente realista, no concebía porque un loco al que apenas conocía le quería dar un regalo.

—Mis señores —Intervino el abogado—, yo amparo la decisión de mi cliente, ustedes deciden lo que quieren hacer. Aquí les dejó el original del testamento, yo me llevare una copia y otra se entregará al juzgado para que se dé constancia de la lectura y la aceptación, o si ustedes desean apelar. Las páginas que siguen en el documento hablan de la disposición del difunto para su cadáver luego de ser enterrado y de unas pequeñas especificaciones sobre el cuidado de sus antiguas pertenencias.

—Muchas gracias, ha sido usted muy amable en venir hasta aquí para leer el testamento.

Yuki no era el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba posponer los hechos, había cosas que discutir y era mejor cuanto antes. Si todo estaba así de organizado, significaba que su hermano tenía intenciones, y no eran precisamente benéficas, pero eso a ella no le importunaba ya; al fin y al cabo, fue por decisión propia que nada de lo que estaba en la herencia de su padre le pertenecía.

El abogado se despidió con cortesía y desapareció de la vista de la familia. Unos se alegraron más que otros, y Naraku sencillamente quería una explicación, un trago y los malditos pasajes para ir por su dinero.

—Bueno, creo que ustedes dos nos deben una explicación —La sonrisa que estuvo bailando todo el día en la boca de Asashi Tsumi tomó un tinte grotesco cuando oyó hablar a su cuñada.

Naraku miró a su tía con sorpresa, no esperaba un enfrentamiento así de improvisado, incluso pensó que esperarían a que los demás se fueran. Pero no, le estaba exigiendo explicaciones delante de todos sus sobrino, como para que luego no se retractará de nada ¿Pero de qué diablos de podría retractar? Porque, por una vez en su vida, él no había hecho nada.

—Yo no he hecho nada.

—Ah, no —Yami, su madre, había dado u paso al frente de los demás, se mostraba más histérica que otra cosa. Byakuya y Hakudōshi se divertían con la situación—. Por ti sería la única persona por la cual mi hermano se atrevería a hacer semejante sugerencia ¿Tu casado con Kagura?

—Se trata de mi hija —A su tía parecía alterarla todo más que al resto—. Les hemos tolerado sus jueguitos durante años, solo porque creíamos que eran unos niños traviesos y anda más. En este momento se trata de que anda provocándose él uno al otro de aquí para allá. Han crecido, casi son adultos, no me vallan a salir con que no es más que un juego porque todos lo hemos visto.

—Yo no me casaría con Naraku ni aunque me arrastraran al altar con una pistola apuntándome a la sien. No deberían hacer tanto alboroto por nada.

Tal vez no se tratara de la razón más inteligente posible, pero al menos Kagura lo intentaba. Claro que él no se iba a quedar atrás, no podía dejar que las cosas se les salieran así de las manos. La sola oposición de su madre y su tía ponía todo su plan en riesgo. No tenía escapatoria, debía hacer lo mismo de su tío, fingir demencia.

—La verdad es que Kagura y yo nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien para ser primos, ella sabe muy bien que esto es un juego y como dice, no me casaría con ella ni de chiste.

—Sí, no es para tanto —La sonrisa de Asashi seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba velada—. Los niños tienen razón, es más. Creo que en realidad necesitan hablar a solas para aclarar entre ellos que es lo que sucede.

Naraku vio como su padre sacaba a Yami y a Yuki de la habitación, ambas se parecían más que nunca y daban miedo. Detrás salió Tora, su tío.

—Bueno, parece que se llevaron el premio gordo. Mis felicitaciones, hermanita… cuñado —Byakuya era un ser detestable cuando se lo proponía—. Ojala que la luna de miel les dure mucho y el reto del matrimonio un poco menos.

La frase y todos sus gestos hubieran salido de lo más apropiados si él llevará una copa de vino en la mano y un cigarro en la boca y midiera un poco más, pero la verdad solo daba para chiste barato, aunque no por ello fastidiaba menos.

—Vamos, Byakuya. Que no ves que interrumpimos los planes de boda. ¿Por qué crees que iban a visitar la mansión? Para darnos luego la sorpresa.

—Si se quedan un poco más las invitaciones les llegaran junto con la del tío Onigumo —Las bromitas de su primo eran fastidiosas y su pequeño hermano no ayudaba en nada, era mejor deshacerse de ambos cuanto antes.

No tardaron en desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Bien, Naraku, bien.

—El sarcasmo no es necesario, Kagura.

—Entonces que quieres ¿Qué grite y festeje?

—Que te calles y escuches. Diremos que pensaremos las cosas, eso hará que nos dejen ir más fácil a la mansión, nos dará tiempo; mi madre no se interpondrá, sabe que se alguna forma a mi padre esto le interesa.

Kanna recogió la información y se mantuvo quieta mientras hablaban, parecía que ellos solucionarían el problema que ella también estaba considerando.

* * *

**Este me ha parecido el más jodido de todos los capis, se me hizo eterno escribirlo sin tener que revelar mucho sobre lo que pasa en realidad. **

**Esto de ser mistriosa me esta causando problemas, aunque ya sabre como arreglármelas.**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews.**

**Erly Misaki... Cambio... Y fuera. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Ya saben, InuYasa & cia. es propiedad de la gran Rumiko, yo solo presto sus personajes para crear mis locas historias._

* * *

Tora Itami se despidió de su hija moviendo la palma de su mano frente a la parada del tren, ella hizo lo mismo y su madre le envió un beso. Naraku estaba a su lado, se asomó a la ventana y gritó para que todos le escucharan:

—Padre, cuida bien de lo que hagas, a mí no me resultaría tan difícil quedarme quieto.

Asashi se movió incomodo, mantenía su sonrisa, pero más por costumbre que por gracias. Quizá le estaba haciendo falta un poco de libertad, con los ajetreos de los últimos días no había podido despegarse de su esposa ni un solo momento, lo cual, por lo que Tora se imaginaba, le estaba perjudicando sus planes.

Por su parte, el señor Itami llevaba las cosas bien calculadas, podía estar seguro de mucho de lo que sucedía entre su hija y Naraku, y aunque pareciera hacerse de la vista gorda, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada pasara. Kagura era su primogénita, su niñita, no quería pensar que el hijo de un idiota jugara con ella.

—Esto ha sido una idea terrible —Yuki, a quien mantenía abrazada, el asunto se le hacía de lo más molesto—. No deberíamos haber dejado que se fuera así, menos con esos planes que se mandan ¿Cree que nunca los hemos visto, o qué? Si desde hace mucho que todos lo saben y ellos haciéndose los desenterrados. Tu hijo es un depravado, hermana.

—Ahora es culpa de él —Yami y Yuki no tenía semejanzas a menos de que pelearan, en esos momentos parecían un reflejo perfecto de la otra—. Sabes bien que todo esto es culpa del viejo, los niños saben en que se meten, no creo en realidad que quieran pasar el resto de sus vidas viéndose.

Él podía figurar a que no, eran orgullosos, pero algo turbio se movía entre ambos, con cautela y discreción, sin que ninguno entendiera la magnitud de aquello con que estaba jugando. Para cuando Naraku o Kagura se dieran cuenta, el sentimiento que los unía sería tan confuso, los tendría tan enredados, que no podrían salir de allí. A él le convenía todo eso, su hija era una chica lista y sabría lidiar con todo el contexto social que sus decisiones le hicieran enfrentar.

«Y yo tendré que entrar en acción para concretar el plan». No se trataba del más espectacular de los planes, pero era tan simple que era imposible que fallara. Solo hacía falta algo para que todo se desatará, y ese algo debía venir precisamente de quien estuviese ajeno a los secreto familiares que rondaban por ahí.

—Es hora de irnos —Anunció Asashi, mirando ridículamente hacía el tren que partía—. Debemos ir con Kanna y Hakudōshi, antes de que se vallan y no tengamos tiempo de advertirlos sobre lo que sucede. Ellos son más susceptibles y puede que se pongan en plan de quererse mucho para heredar la estúpida mansión.

* * *

Fue entonces cuando lo entendió, cuando sus bocas se juntaron, ahí dio con el propósito de todo. Rebelde como siempre, intento zafarse del agarre, no quería sentirlo tan cerca, pero su actitud no era más que una máscara, una de las que él fingía utilizar también. Lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba ese beso más que cualquier otro, le gustaba debatirse, moverse como una sanguijuela entre sus brazos y jugar al mismo tiempo con sus labios. Sus cuerpos cantaban dos canciones diferentes que solo ellos podían coordinar. Al final, se dejó sucumbir, ambos lo hicieron, dejo de debatirse y pasó sus manos por el sedoso cabello de su primo, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura, y muy lentamente la guiaba hasta la mesa del comedor.

Conocía a perfección el mecanismo, sabía que estaba haciendo, aunque no entendía porque. Una parte quería correr, darle un golpe o solo tirarlo a un lado, pero también estaba esa parte que disfrutaba con todo eso, que se volvía loca por probar más. Naraku sufría de la misma confusión, ensimismaba sus fuerzas en no dejarla escapar y apartaba los pensamientos amargos para después, para cuando ya todo hubiese pasado y no tuviera opción de echarse para atrás.

Le soltó la boca, solo para mirar su reacción. Parecía estar igual de enojada que al principio, solo que sus ojos reflejaban un misterioso encanto, mientras su boca entreabierta dejaba pasar una respiración trabajosa.

Quizá iba a hablar, él nunca lo sabría. La volvió a besar, con la misma intensidad de antes, llevando sus labios lentamente hacia abajo, la sintió pelear de nuevo, golpearle la espalda con unos puños débiles, pero siguió en su tarea dejando un rastro de saliva y moretones por el cuello blanco de Kagura. Luego oyó un gemido sordo, reprimido, le gustaba tanto como a él.

—Eres un bastardo —Le oyó mascullar, o quizá lo imaginará.

Entonces le acaricio las piernas, subiendo su mano lentamente, al mismo ritmo en que su boca trataba de encontrar la de ella, volvía a debatirse. Era una pelea tonta, imaginaria, no le servía de nada, era su escudo para no aceptar que estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía, él lo sabía. Le gustaba más así, comportándose como lo que era, una leoncita orgullosa. Las manos de ella le retiraban las suyas, impidiéndole seguir bajo la falda.

— ¿Te vas a que quedar quieta o prefieres que te amarre? —Preguntó cuándo pudo tumbarla de espaldas sobre la madera. Su mirada seguía igual, aunque su actitud se aligero un poco —… Así me gusta, niña buena.

No espero respuesta, igual que la última vez, solo metió la mano bajo la falda y arranco las bragas de un tirón. Ella cerró las piernas.

—Ábrelas —Exigió, jugueteando con sus dedos por sobre su monte de venus, logrando que un cosquilleo intenso se anidara en la parte baja de su vientre.

¿Lo Deseaba? Sí, lo deseaba, como pocas veces había deseado a un hombre y como nuca creyó poder desear a su primo. Algo en su mente le decía que todo eso era ilegal, pero ella nunca había hecho lo correcto.

—Esperas invitación —Bromeó—. Yo preferiría jugar un poco más.

—Como tú digas —Y las manos expertas de Naraku se introdujeron por debajo de su camisa, eran frías, largas y le hacían cosquillas. Debía aceptar que todo eso era grandioso, estar ahí, ellos dos, sin preocuparse por la tonta herencia y lo que pudiera significar para ellos. Los índices de su primo masajeaban sus pezones mientras él le mordía tiernamente el cuello y utilizaba sus rodillas para separar sus piernas. Sí, se podía acostumbrar a eso, a estar solo en casa de sus tíos y jugar a quererse por unas horas.

¿Casa de sus tíos? De un salto estaba en la realidad, se había quedado dormida en el tren; con un extraño y nada natural Naraku a su lado. El joven de ojos lilas tenía las manos alrededor de su cintura, apretándose contra ella en una incómoda posición. Kagura no recordaba haber dormido así desde que eran niños, el pulsó se le acelero al recordarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él de esa forma.

A veces recordaba los días en que pasaban más tiempo jugando que peleando, antes de la adolescencia y de que Naraku se convirtiese en un maldito. Cuando eso ocurría tampoco podía evitar imaginárselo riendo junto a ella, dándole aprecio, o algo medianamente parecido, aunque para su mala suerte el Naraku de la realidad, el Naraku presente, no quería darle nada de eso a ella.

—Valla que si se ven tiernos. Llevan casi todo el viaje durmiendo como un par de angelitos.

Kagura se fijó por primera vez en la mujer que se sentaba frente a ella, llevaba el cabello a la altura de los hombros, un corto vestido negro y un libro recostado en las piernas; sus ojos eran dos llamas rojas, tan candentes como la sonrisa que enviaba a todas direcciones.

— ¿No me reconoces? Debe ser por andar dormida. Soy Yura —«¿Yura? —Porque se le hacía familiar—… Sakazagami, Yura Sakazagami»—. Ya has dado con quien hablas.

—Sí, la psiquiatra de mi tío —La había visto solo un par de veces, pero el terciopelo en su voz era innegable—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La estadía de la mujer en el tren era una horrible coincidencia para Kagura, pues, si mal no recordaba, ella había firmado como testigo del testamento de su tío y debiera estar haciéndose las mismas locas suposiciones de los demás con respecto a la relación que llevaba con Naraku. A la par, también le entró la paranoia, porque podía tratarse de que Yura estuviese enterada de la fortuna en el patio de la mansión.

«Mierda —Masculló—. Estoy volviéndome tan desconfiada como Naraku que ve una conspiración en cada par de ojos que lo miran». Su primo, la verdad, no estaba tan desencaminado, pues valía la pena desconfiar de Tora y Asashi que, cada uno a su forma, competían por parecer el menos interesado en todo ese asunto. Resultaban ser dos seres de lo más predecibles, pero, de un extraño modo, también peligrosos, así que era mejor no darles muchas alas.

— ¿Y a dónde van? —Preguntó la doctora, retirando su mirada de la ventana y posándola sobre la figura de Naraku, que se debatía para no soltarse del cuerpo de su prima—. El viaje a Kioto es muy aburridor, y la cuidad mucho más; ¡ah! Excepto para los turistas, esos sí que aman ese montón de ruinas. Personalmente, se las pueden montar en un avión y llevárselas bien lejos.

—Vamos a visitar nuestro antiguo… —«Hogar» Sí, podía ser, era el único sitio donde ella se había sentido realmente querida—… A nuestro antiguo hogar, la mansión.

—Sí, sí, la que les heredo Onigumo. Ustedes se llevaron una buena tajada de esa herencia, como si fueran los únicos a los que el viejo quisiera —No era la primera vez que las dos hablaban, pero en opinión general, jamás habían intercambiado impresiones de verdad—. Una vez en terapia dijo que eso años alejado del mundo, viviendo solo para ustedes, lo habían hecho más feliz de lo que alguien pudiera imaginarse, los amaba mucho.

A Kagura no necesitaban decírselo, conocía bien a la figura paterna que, gracias al cielo, la vida le había otorgado. Onigumo no era muy religioso, y mucho menos seguidor de una tendencia política o administrativa, él era independiente, mordaz, anarquista, no por poco era que ella tenía los mismos males, su tío, su padre adoptivo, no era un hombre cualquiera que iba inculcando modales y disciplina de aquí para allá, él prefería la originalidad, el despertar consiente de las cosas.

—Nos dejó cosas, es cierto, pero para que nos peleáramos, mira que eso de poner condiciones no fue lindo —Era mejor dar otro rumbo al tema, no quería ir por allí destapando sus sentimientos como cloaca en mal estado—. A mi incluso me suena a que es ilegal eso de "obligarnos" a contraer matrimonio para heredar las cosas.

Las orbitas en los ojos de Yura rodaron con gesto divertido, aprecia hacerle tanta gracia como a sus padres. Sí, esos que le importaba un bledo que obligarán a sus hijos a casarse sin importar que fueran primos.

—Vamos niña, eso no es ilegal —Dijo Yura, cruzando la piernas—. Casarse entre primos está permitido, no es nada del otro mundo, mira que mis padres eran primos y yo le salí toda bonita —Contoneó sus hombros como para demostrarlo—. Y en cuanto a que se estipule en el testamento u futuro matrimonio, tampoco, la ley dice que no puede interferir con la libertad del heredero, uno es libre de decidir qué mierda hacer con su vida, pero tampoco existe una ley clara que diga: Prohibido estipular matrimonios en un testamento. La ley se aplica según se entienda, y un buen abogado puede, con buenos argumentos, hacer que se promueva lo que sea, hasta que tus padres puedan decidir sobre con quien casarte, como a la antigua.

— ¿Y qué sabe una psiquiatra de leyes? —No era momento para que alguien la sermoneara y le diera a entender las ventajas de un matrimonio arreglado.

—Mucho, el tipo con el que salía hace unos días es abogado, uno de esos que habla maravillas de cualquier babosada y hasta lo eligen presidente.

—Ah… —No podía argumentar nada más, la forma expansiva y desinhibida de su interlocutora la cohibía a ella, hasta le daba envidia, esa mujer podía decir lo que le viniera en gana sin quedar como una cualquiera, era fascinante. Se trataba de alguien excepcional, muy bien dotada para la vida; en términos físicos e intelectuales.

Naraku se movió un poco, acomodando la cabeza en el regazo de Kagura. Esta ya empezaba a inquietarse, no le gusta ese modo de dormir.

—Pero igual no es que me muera por casarme con este petardo —Aclaró Kagura, señalando con resentimiento a su primo—. Él se hace su vida y yo la mía, que Haku y Kanna se queden con la mansión, ellos comparten mucho mejor que nosotros y hasta se casan cada uno por su cuenta y llegan a arreglos ¿Para qué insistir en algo que no tiene futuro?

— ¿Entonces, para que venir a Kioto, sin no van a tener la casa? —Era una pregunta indiscreta, directa, le gritaba a Kagura que todo se veía sospecho y, por primera vez desde que se enterara del dinero, cayó en cuenta que todo eso era una locura, mirase por donde se mirase.

—No te preocupes, las personas de por si quieren vivir las cosas antes de perderlas —Concluyó Yura, obsequiándole una de sus sensuales sonrisas—. Soy psiquiatra, sé cómo se comporta la mente humana, todo está en el reflejo que damos con nuestras acciones y como reaccionamos ante lo que el mundo nos da, no le des vueltas, sus razones tendrán para ir, no es necesario que las compartas con nadie, solo que estés segura de lo que haces.

Era seguro, Yura Sakazagami no se había ganado su título en psiquiatría gracias a una caja de cereal, estaba bien enterada de lo que maquinaban las mentes humana y, gracias al hecho de mantener bien plantada en la tierra, intuía y daba forma a las ideas fácilmente, no se le podía engañar así como así. Tal vez fuera lo más arriesgado del mundo, quizá Naraku no estuviese dormido en realidad («Maldito»), pero Kagura necesitaba desbocarlo todo, aferrarse a algo para no sentir que había estado actuando durante casi un mes como una loca desequilibrada que no sabe lo que hace, sin pensar si quiera en que todo eso del dinero era una jugarreta de su tío.

—La verdad es que las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso —Iba a preguntarle, pero no directamente, no quería sentir que estaba en terapia—. La verdad es que dudamos un poco de lo que sucede, no sabemos bien que hacer, nuestro tío nos había prometido algo, nunca no imaginamos que a este precio —«No embaucándonos con esto del matrimonio»—. Entonces, las cosas son muy confusas en realidad y no se puede decir que podamos hacer mucho contra eso. No me importaría que la propiedad se derrumbará y todo eso, a la mierda lo que suceda con la casa, pero da asco saber que podría ser tuya por tan poco.

—Es triste, valla que si —El tono de la psiquiatra daba pie a pensar cualquier cosa, después de hablar giro la vita hacía el paisaje que cambia rápidamente ante el movimiento del tren—. Deberías tomarlo como un reto, si te equivocas qué coño importa si al mundo le parece mal, eres dueña de tu vida, digan lo que digan. La libertad que tienes te la das tu misma, no importa lo que creas, si quisieras podrías irte de tu casa a vivir a cualquier lugar sin consultarlo, pero no lo haces porque es más fácil esperar a que tus padres te sustenten.

De pronto Kagura se sintió herida ¿Quién le había dado permiso para decirle que hacer o no con su vida? ¿Y de dónde sacaba eso?... Aunque, siéndose sincera, Kagura sabía que era la verdad. Pese a que se empeñaba en creer que todos la detenían era ella misma la que impedía su libertad, era bien sabido que sus padres le prohibían mucho, pero al mismo tiempo ella se prohibía cosas a si misma solo por el placer de no esforzarse. Quisiera o no, ya estaba derrotada contra el argumento de Yura.

Naraku era otro punto, un punto a parte. Con toda la charla ya hasta empezaba a olvidar el húmedo sueño, pero irremediablemente tuvo que volver a él. No podía negarse que su primo era un buen partido y que por encima de lo mal que se llevaban, había una química monstruosa que los acorralaba y siempre los mantenía en tensión. Diciéndolo todo con simpleza, ese gusto era algo tan arraigado que ambos pasaban por encima de él sin si quiera notarlo, daban vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su gusto-aversión con tanta insistencia que la danza se volvía más cerrada a cada momento y uno de estos días alguno cedería.

Todo eso era abrumarle la existencia a cualquiera, menos a Kagura, para ella era rutinario, había crecido, sin saberlo, amasando ese sentimiento de a poco y moldeándolo según la ocasión. El sueño de esa tarde no era el primero, ya lo había imaginado varias veces. Se negaba a creer en todo ello porque sabía que era aceptar la rendición ante lo que Naraku llevaba proponiéndole desde hace tiempo, y primero muerta que dejarse convencer de Naraku.

El tren paró antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar y Yura se apresuró a tomar sus cosas.

—Aquí te dejo mis datos —La psiquiatra le extendió una tarjeta antes de salir corriendo—. Llámame si necesitas algo, un consejo o una asesoría. O si te vuelves loca y necesitas que te saquen de la cárcel.

—Claro —Respondió la otra, tomando el papel y viendo como desaparecía entre el sonido acompasado de sus tacones y el murmullo de la gente que se aglomeraba para salir de allí.

Kagura se removió en su asiento y estrujó un poco a Naraku hasta despertarlo, necesitaba salir ya de allí. Él se desperezo poco a poco, estirando su cuerpo por costumbre mientras habría los ojos y tomaba aire, de pronto a su prima se le hizo agua la boca al pensar en darle un beso.

«Maldita seas, Kagura. No es hora de andar pensando en guevonadas, Naraku es Naraku y nada de lo que pienses lo hará cambiar, por muy buenas intenciones que te planees».

— ¿Y esa cara de leche cortada? —Últimamente los saludos de su primo se hacía más ordinarios, debía ser por la compañía de Bankotsu y los de su banda—. Acaso no te echaste una siestita en el viaje.

—Sí, pero contigo encima no se puede dormir y encima roncas —Bueno, no podía comprobar eso último, pero todo valía para jugar a la guerra.

—Lástima, porque yo sí que dormí —Una mirada libidinosa cruzó los orbes lilas—. Dormir a tu lado es tan tentador que me pregunto que será tener sexo contigo ¿No se te apetece?

—Ni que fueras postre —Debería pensar en controlar mejor sus palabras para esa semana, ya suficiente era con estar junto a él todo el tiempo, no quería ir por allí escuchando cosas que verdaderamente la pusieran al borde… de su locura y de sus fantasías.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del tren, Kanna se preguntó por enésima vez si habían tomado el correcto, entre tanto tráfico y transeúnte las cosas habían sido demasiado precipitadas. Hakudōshi llego a su lado cargando su maleta, un simple maletín, estampado con toda clase de guerreros salidos de sus series de manga y anime, Kanna simplemente no podía comprender la afición de su mellizo por esas cosas.

—Bueno, allí dice: Parada número cuatro del distrito de Kioto. Llegamos en al correcta, Kanna —El pequeño se veía feliz, su plan maestro para engañar a todos los adultos había funcionado y ni Kagura, ni Naraku, ni siquiera Byakuya, habían podido sospecharlo. Todo salía a pedir de boca.

Caminaron despacio hacía la salida, en aquel lugar habían muchas menos personas que en Tokio, así que podían diferenciar con claridad los destinos en los tableros, las puertas de salida y a los guardias que debían evadir para evitar que preguntaran por sus padres. Con un pie en la acera podían dar por terminada la primera fase, era hora de la investigación.

— ¿Segura que sabes llegar, Kanna? —Hakudōshi estaba inquieto, la nueva ciudad lo ponía así.

—Segura, tengo todo; mapas, celular con GPS y un listado de taxis, no nos perderemos —Los ojos grises de Kanna enfocaron a su hermano con detenimiento—. Lo que creo es que deberíamos cambiarnos, daremos mucho de qué hablar por ahí, somos reconocibles.

Desde que lo habían hablado Hakudōshi estuvo en contra, no se pintaría el cabello, era casi como cortarlo. Él amaba el color natural de su melena, pero, en vista de las complicaciones, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

**Un capi mucho más corto que el anterior, pero acercándonos más a nuestro destino :P Espero no joderles tanto la existencia con este presumido suspenso... tenganme paciencia, mis fics necesitan tiempo para poner todo a corriente.**

**Si leyeron y les gusto, dejen review. Si no, pues también, no sean tacaños.**

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Inuyasha & cia. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

Naraku forzó la puerta una y otra vez, hasta que la chapa por fin cedió, estaba medio corrida por el óxido. Lo primero que vieron los dos jóvenes al entrar fue el polvo y el aire condensado por los años, el olor a humedad y soledad los golpeó de lleno en la cara. Se notaba que era un lugar abandonado.

Lo que Kagura esperaba ver eran los mismos salones de años atrás poblados por muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas, como fantasmas petrificados en el espacio, que no dejaran conocer la figura que aguardaba bajo ellas. Esa era su última imagen de la casa, quería verla de nuevo como la última vez para no sentir que había estado fuera por mucho tiempo. Lo que encontró era muy distinto, muebles apiñados, ventanas mal tenidas, cosas en el piso y el polvo, que si esperaba ver, reinando en la casa y contaminándolo todo con un hedor a vejez.

—Esto huele a rayos —dijo Naraku, olfateando la estancia sin separarse de la puerta—. No esperaba tener que venir a hacer de sirvienta. Debimos enviar a uno de esos equipos de limpieza antes de venir.

—Sí, claro, para que encontraran algo que nos pudiese servir y lo echaran a la basura. No seas quisquilloso, es solo polvo.

Él la volteó a mirar, con esos ojos lilas que siempre la acusaban, pero esta vez le hablaban de otra cosa, de obstrucción, de que lo que decía era más que eso. Naraku sabía que ambos trataban de ver lo que habían dejado abandonado hace años, intentaban buscar el lugar en el que se habían sentido seguros y felices. Como todos los niños, querían sentirse seguros en medio de aquella travesía tonta en la que se embarcaran, solo para probarse que habían crecido que no eran los niños que los demás veían en ellos.

Entraron, como un hámster que es sacado por primera vez de su jaula, miraban hacia los lados tratando de identificar las cosas. Abrieron ventas, corrieron cortinas viejas y luego decidieron arrancarlas, en opinión de Naraku no combinaban con nada más que con la mierda y él se encargaría de sacar toda la que pudiera de la casa.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan comprometido con la decoración de interiores? —Bromeó, recargando su peso contra la mesa del comedor—. El Naraku que es mi primo hubiese dado por hecho que importaba un carajo que combinara con qué.

Naraku sonrió de medio lado, como solía hacer siempre, y salió de la habitación. Kagura miró hacia todos lados ¿Estaba Naraku en sus cabales? Su primo no dejaba pasar oportunidad para recordarle lo inoportuna que podía ser, no estaba en su personalidad sonreírle como si no pasara nada ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo sus habilidades para fastidiarlo? No, eso no era concluyente, nada más en el tren lo había hecho enojar al despertarse. Si Naraku actuaba de esa forma debía ser que sabía o tramaba algo.

Fastidiada, por no decir decepcionada, se desprendió de la mesa y comenzó a seguirlo. Mejor era tenerlo cerca para ver que hacía.

La mansión era un establecimiento rectangular, de dos plantas, con un corredor y munchos cuartos que daban la vuelta a un patio central con un pequeño pozo y laguna en él. Solo el salón principal no estaba conectado directamente al correo, para llegar esta primero debía pasarse por un cuarto intermedio que hacía las veces de salón del té, desde allí se podía ver el interior de la casa y el frente de esta.

Kagura caminó tras Naraku por algunos minutos, suponiendo desde el principio que buscarían en la biblioteca. Y eso hizo Naraku, la guío con pesadez por habitaciones y habitaciones para terminar en la biblioteca.

Era el lugar favorito del tío Onigumo, allí se sentaba horas y horas a leer y relatarles cosas, entre esos estantes Kagura había encontrado más de una vez restos petrificados de animales que su tío disecaba y luego olvidaba. Cuando Naraku entraba en el cuarto ella solía tirarle los libros que hubiesen regados por el piso —los cuales eran bastantes porque el desorden reinaba en ese lugar—, para evitar que su primo interrumpiese en las cosas que se estaban discutiendo allí, era su lugar con Onigumo, así que él no tenía derechos para interrumpir así como así.

— ¡Vete! —Gritaba— Este es mi lugar. No te metas.

Naraku no salí sin llevar al menos un chichón en la cabeza y ella uno que otro jalón de pelo.

—Niñita tonta —le decía su primo, tirando de las coletas que se hacía—, a mí no me vengas con tus niñadas, puedo ir a donde se me dé la gana.

Al final él siempre le daba su espacio, pues solo entraba a dejar un libro y sacar otro, no le interesaban los temas que se pudieran estar discutiendo en el recinto.

Antes de entrar, Kagura repaso todos esos recuerdos con una sonrisa, era la infancia que había perdido y el mundo idílico del que un día la habían sacado. Su vida en ese momento era un maldito manicomio, nadie en ella la entendía y el único que lo hacía parecía dispuesto a asesinarla si de eso dependía una cuantiosa suma que estaba escondida en algún lugar. Naraku representaba un auxilio y un ahogo, le gustaba, era verdad, pero también detestaba todo eso que la atraía de él.

Pasó al interior con cautela, mirando de reojo cuanto pudiera interesarle. La habitación tenía un aire diferente al resto de la casa, olía a rosas y a papel viejo, a libros guardados durante años en el interior de un baúl.

— ¿Qué dijo el tío sobre la biblioteca? —Preguntó Naraku.

—Nada, solo que la carpeta estaba aquí.

Eran una pregunta y una respuesta pobres, señal inequívoca de que solamente querían hablar, pero como siempre no encontraban de que, o más bien no quería tocar el tema del que ambos seguro no sabrían hablar; su pasado. La bella vida.

Ambos buscaron de un lado a otro, intentando no hablar. Eran dos sombras a lados opuestos de la habitación, metiendo sus manos en todo lugar para lograr hacerse con un poco de dinero. La verdad sea dicha, era la primera vez que tenían paz con un objetivo en común. Con intereses de por medio, tanto Kagura como Naraku, luchaban a muerte por hacer fracasar al otro, en esas condiciones debían unirse si de verdad querían lograr algo, y ambos lo sabían. Después de obtener lo que buscaban podían volver felizmente a su antigua rutina de enemigos hipócritas, mientras, lo más seguro era cuidarse la espalda mutuamente. Todo el mundo parecía saber cosas sobre el tesoro enterrado en el patio de la casa.

Los minutos pasaban, entre los libros no hallaban nada, solo polvo, y cucarachas. No quedaba ni rastro del viejo esplendor que rodeaba el lugar, las hojas de los libros estaban sueltas y volaban por acción del aire de un lugar a otro, los cristales de las ventanas, cubiertos por capas de polvos y moho, no dejaban pasar más que rayos maltrechos de luz y la electricidad era un asco, así que mejor no arriesgarse a un corte eléctrico.

Naraku, más acostumbrado que Kagura a tocar cosas desagradables, metía la mano en cuanto agujero y viejo cajón encontraba. Kagura veía como una completa locura ir introduciendo su mano en cualquier lugar, por si su primo no había visto, el lugar estaba infestado de toda clase de alimañas y ponzoñas. Más temprano que tarde el joven de ojos lilas lanzó al exasperada maldición que su prime esperaba.

— ¡Hija de la gran pu…! — Exclamó, cortándose al final por causa del dolor, algo en el fondo de un baúl lo había picado.

El mueble estaba hecho de roble, era uno de los lugares donde el tío Onigumo solía guardar las cosas que escribía, así que para Naraku era un buen lugar para buscar. Gran idea, pero a la vez pésima. En los años de abandono, el baúl se había convertido en la guarida de una araña, una muy desagradable araña.

Kagura se acercó, con una sonrisa de sorna más grande que ella misma, pretendiendo soltar su muy ansiada frase: «Te lo dije», antes de echarse a reír. En cambio, para amargo de sus planes, y de su conciencia entorpecida desde aquel húmedo sueño, se encontró preguntado con el más estúpido de los tonos: — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada —fue la respuesta que le dieron, enfocándola con rabia un par de ojos lilas—, solo me ha picado una araña.

Solo con eso ya había tenido para dejar su amabilidad de lado. El petulante matiz en la entonación de su primo y esa rabia tonta que le dirigía, pusieron su mecanismo de autodefensa de nuevo en marcha y la mirada astuta y orgullosa que la caracterizaba volvió con ella, junto al clásico sarcasmo que empleaba para hablarle.

—Una araña para otra, pídele matrimonio.

—Que desesperación, Kagura —dijo él, dejando de lado su rabia y comenzando a jugar—, ya te he dicho que para tener hijos solo pídelo. Conmigo cuentas a la hora y en el lugar que sea.

En otro momento se hubiese enojado, pero el lugar, las preguntas que venían azorando su cabeza desde el tren y la incontrolable fogosidad que despedían los ojos de Naraku al tratar de manipularla eran como tragos y tragos de licor que enviciaban su carácter.

—Tan impropio como siempre, Naraku. No es el momento ni el lugar para que empecemos a discutir el futuro, no ves que sin dinero no hay nada. Mejor corre a ver si esa araña no es peligrosa.

Emplear la misma técnica que él para tomarse la vida era irrisorio, dado su carácter, pero funcionaba muy bien, sobre todo para hacerlo ver cuán detestable era.

Naraku no le vio su gracia a la situación y salió de la biblioteca a pasos largos, mascando su rabia ciega hacia el comportamiento de su prima. No le gustaba para nada esa actitud en la que ella trataba de parecer a su altura y aprovecharse de él diciendo justo lo que él diría, era una forma de gritarle que en realidad si le importaba un comino las cosas que dijera. Todo era en cierto grado una broma. La realidad era esa, pero Naraku no podía decírselo así mismo porque heriría la alta estima en que tenía la relación con Kagura, donde era todo un juego y por lo tanto lo que ella hiciera no debía irritarlo, de otra forma le estaría importando.

Caminar por el corredor le aireo las idea, al mismo tiempo que la herida en la palma de su mano punzaba; decidió ir a buscar algo en el viejo botiquín. Tenía que encontrar algo para calmar el escozor, o disminuirlo al menos, pero en el corroído cajón tras el espejo del baño no había nada de utilidad, solo vendas sucias y más de aquel polvo alérgico que ya había visto por toda la casa. En ese momento decidió ir al hospital, no podía quedarse esperando alguna muestra más grave de aquel ataque animal.

En años anteriores ya lo había mordido una serpiente y un murciélago, una araña no iba a ser la cosa que le hiciera estirar la pata.

Rápidamente sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de la compañía de taxis. Lo dejaron en espera algo más de medio minuto mientras averiguaban la localización del taxi más cercano dado que se trataba de una emergencia.

—El taxi llegará inmediatamente, uno de nuestros empleados se encuentra haciendo una carrera a ese lugar. —La voz de mujer aseguró la salvación con deje de monotonía, clásico de toda empleada de operadora.

—Gracias —respondió Naraku, colgando inmediatamente.

Con su problema de salud casi arreglado, el tema de Kagura volvió a invadir su cabeza. Sabía con certeza que el sentimiento fraternal propio de una familia no era lo que había entre él y ella, eso nunca, eran demasiado iguales y diferentes para ese tipo de afectos, lo de ellos era más bien una competencia por superarse mutuamente. Sí, era consciente de que le importaba, de una u otra forma siempre intentaba saber cada cosa que hacía y cada lugar al que asistía. De un tiempo para atrás mucho más de lo usual, estaba al tanto, pero no era una particularidad, había sido así siempre ¿Había gustado de Kagura desde siempre, entonces? Eran solo niños cuando toda esa manía por competir había empezado, además de que estaba la incógnita de si Kagura en realidad le gustaba.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto al sentirla detrás de él, en la puerta del baño.

—Nada, solo ver si ya habías muerto, de otra forma no es grave —contestó, haciendo un gesto de vaguedad con la mirada a través del empañado espejo que Naraku tenía delante.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes de arañas? —le volvió a interrogar, dándose la vuelta para verla de frente.

—Que de ser una mortal ya hubieras estirado la pata. Sé que si es una araña común, una casera, su veneno no te hará daño a menos que sea en grandes cantidades, lo cual no sucedió, si hubiese sido una grande y peluda, o una viuda negra, ya no te contarías entre los vivos —Kagura dio completa su explicación recostada contra el marco de la puerta, mirando fijamente a su primo, como queriendo saber algo.

—Bueno, en ese caso me tengo que preocupar menos por ir al hospital. Lástima que ya venga el taxi por mí, de haber sabido antes dejaría mi salud en tus manos querida prima.

—Solo si te atrevías a dejar que te desangrará.

Que se los tragara la tierra en ese momento, habían bromeado entre ellos sin pisca de sarcasmo. La primera reacción de Kagura fue abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y la de Naraku poner la cara de asco para disimular. Era uno de las muchas situaciones inimaginables por las que pasaban tan a menudo en las últimas semanas.

La bocina de un auto acalló las tensiones que siguieron a la pequeña charla.

—Iré al hospital, como no sé cuánto demore es mejor que te pongas a buscar la carpeta —acto seguido evocó su característica sonrisa de superioridad—. Pero no te pongas en el plan de querer ocultármela, yo me entero con facilidad de tus mentiras.

Y salió sin agregar nada más a la conversación, dejando a Kagura entre consternada y altamente enojada. A pesar del íntimo y nada usual momento que habían experimentado, seguía comportándose tan cabrón como siempre, pasando de largo sobre la masa de sentimientos encontrados que eran la cabeza de Kagura en ese momento.

Al llegar al taxi, lo primero que notó Naraku fue el semblante estupefacto del conductor, y la tez pálida y miedosa, con que lo esperaba frente a auto. Le invitó a seguir rápidamente y preguntó sobre el hospital al que deseaba que lo llevaran, Naraku simplemente contestó: "Al más cercano" e hizo encender los motores rápidamente. Ya dentro, con la picadura palpitando insistentemente, dispuso su atención a cuanto lo rodeaba para que él dolor no aumentara. Lo único digno de atención fue el estado de intranquilidad del sujeto que conducía.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó, aparentando el mayor interés posible—. Se ve algo asustado.

—Es que me han asustado —contestó el hombre, meneando la cabeza hacía un lado, como dando a entender que lo decía enserio—. Estaba cerca a la parada de trenes cuando subieron unos chicos al coche, se comportaban como dos autómatas, yo los tome por esos niños de ahora que sufren de tanto trastorno. Ya sabe usted, esos que van al psicólogo seguido. Me dieron esta dirección y los traje, pero al llegar me distraje un momento y ya no estaban… busque en todos lados, desaparecieron.

Naraku no escuchó más que un tercio del relato, lo suficiente para sugerirle al conductor que pidiese algo para los nervios al llegar al hospital. La narración en si no le había interesado, su cabeza estaba saturada con el reciente accidente y con Kagura, su disco duro no daba para analizar más información.

Su prima, que en un principio no era más que su juguete, poco a poco le importaba cada vez más, y para su continua sorpresa, los sentimientos que le unían a ella, eran menos superfluos conforme el tiempo pasaba. Se le antojaba todo de lo más irracional posible, no solo por la prolongación innecesaria de la amistad y el gusto, propios de todos los adolescentes, sino además el choque de emociones y principios que le imponía el estar cerca de ella. Si lo miraba todo desde la proporción intelectual con que había manejado a Kagura hasta ese momento, era muy simple el proceder, si le gustaba, podía jugar con ella todo lo posible, tener sexo si se quería, y no arriesgarse a más. El problema, en ese momento más que todo, era que si tenía sentimientos no podría jugar con ella como con cualquier otra muchacha, ni mucho menos intentar algo serio con ella —si es que se dejaba gobernar por esas emociones—, pues era seguro que estos le impedirían cualquier tipo de daño a su persona.

La vida era una mierda para con él, no le daba ni salud, ni dinero, ni paz emocional. Debía componer un plan de emergencia de inmediato, no debía darse el lujo de que al volver a la mansión sus impresiones hacía Kagura le hicieran perder el rumbo real del viaje: obtener el dinero de su herencia.

«Aunque, el tío puso claramente en el testamento que Kagura y yo debíamos casarnos. Lo que parece planeado magistralmente entre él y el abuelo, y sin contar con las sospechas de mis padres. —Una estúpida suposición llegó a su mente en ese momento—. Cualquiera diría que todo esto no son más que señales divinas»

* * *

—Kanna, sigo pensando que lo mejor hubiese sido tomar el siguiente tren —comentó Hakudōshi, mirando por la ventana el paisaje cambiante—. Llegaremos demasiado pronto y alguno de los dos nos descubrirá.

Los mellizos, habidos de aventura y ciencia —y también de entorpecer planees ajenos—, resolvieron mentirles a sus padres diciendo que se dirigirían al campamento de fin de semana al que siempre asistían, cuando en realidad iban directo a Kioto para vigilar a su hermano y a su prima. Era una decisión arriesgada, más sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta el pésimo humor que se cargaba tanto Kagura como Naraku.

—Si esperábamos el siguiente tren perdíamos unas buenas dos horas de las conversaciones de Kagura y Naraku, o de información mucho más importante —dijo Kanna, poniendo su fría en intrínseca mirada sobre Hakudōshi, que la sintió como una navaja que escarbaba en su subconsciente—. ¿Crees que tengan algo de verdad?

—¿Una relación o dinero?

—Las dos cosas —Aunque el tono era el de siempre, helado, presuntuoso y casi de ultratumba, para el albino, que conocía a Kanna tan bien como se conocía a sí mismo, estaba ante un tono de reproche y de insatisfacción.

—No creo que Naraku y Kagura sea algo así como "novios", ni cerca. Y sobre la investigación que estaban haciendo, ni idea, puede que no sea más que un delirio del tío Onigumo, uno nunca sabe.

Ella no dice nada, como siempre, solo deja su helada y tétrica mirada sobre él, escrutándolo sin disimulo. Era una niña bastante rara, de eso no cabía duda, pero para Hakudōshi era la hermana perfecta. Nunca peleaban, porque con alguien que todo se lo toma literal y no se exalta es imposible reñir, jamás decían algo malo el uno del otro y sus travesuras las conocían entre si y no las contaban a nadie —Excepto esa vez en que Kanna había tratado de ahogarlo—. Su hermana, tan ausente y tan presente, es simplemente una máscara incolora de lo que él es en su interior.

Afirmar que Kanna no quería a su hermano era algo ambiguo, con ella no se podía juzgar a la primera, y gracias a los muchos años juntos, Hakudōshi sabía que ella lo quería igual que él a ella. Lo sabía porque era a él a quien confiaba eso que ni los psicólogos habían podido sacarle luego de extenuantes sesiones, porque conocía a profundidad cada matiz de esos ojos grises que no parecía decir nada. Los dos eran completamente diferentes, se complementaban de la mejor manera, y las pocas excepciones en sus comportamientos eran la mejor manera de distraer al otro del desequilibrado mundo donde estaban creciendo.

Desde el principio, ambos, tan parecidos y diferentes, habían descubierto la poca importancia que tenía en todo ese intento de perfección que era su familia. Separados del común denominador, alejados de su familia por el escozor que esta les producía, habían desarrollado un sistema de defensa en el que solo estaban admitidos ellos dos para contar con algo. El resto del mundo podía pararse en las pestañas, ellos dos habían llegado juntos e irían juntos a donde les diera la gana.

En lo que llevaban de vida, este principio fue simple de cumplir y de ejecutar. Cumplidos los doce años y en primer años de la secundaria, ya las cosas no parecían tan simples, y mucho menos factibles. A los profesores aprecia disgustarles que ambos tuvieran la costumbre de ir juntos de aquí para allá, incluso al baño, y tampoco permitían que se inscribieran juntos en algunas clases porque: "Esto es de chicos, no de chicas" o "los jueguitos de gemelos para la casa, aquí solo se admite gente que quiera seguir reglas". Nadie entendía que no era un juego sino la relación continua e insoluta de dos seres que estaba hechos el uno para el otro.

—Cuando bajemos puedes comprar un protector —Le dijo Kanna, admirando como el transporte se detenía lentamente—. Va a hacer bastante sol.

Al momento de bajar ya hacía más que sol, el calor estaba en apogeo, todo estaba más luminoso de lo usual, o así les pareció a los dos pequeños viajeros. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida y Hakudōshi, dejando un momento a su hermana, compró un bloqueador solar y se lo aplicó. Kanna hizo lo mismo cuando su hermano volvió, su piel era bastante delicada y sensible, el más fino resplandor solar la afectaba.

—Ahí viene un taxi —Dijo Haku, tomando la pequeña maleta que llevaba con él—. ¡Aquí!

El conductor se detuvo y saludó, preguntándoles por sus padres y el motivo de que estuviesen solos. Hakudōshi fue quien habló cuidándose de recordar bien la historia falsa que habían inventado.

—Mamá tuvo que enviarnos solos desde Kioto porque últimamente está muy ocupada, trabaja para una corporación internacional. Aquí tengo la dirección de nuestro padre —inmediatamente le entregó el papel con la dirección de la Mansión—. No sabemos llegar porque él se cambió hace poco, no venimos a Kioto desde navidad.

—Ya veo —contestó el hombre amablemente y les permitió entrar.

El trayecto parecía normal, todo cayado y sin la menor sospecha de nada. El mundo le sonreía a los dos mellizos, o eso creían.

—Niños, creo que su padre ha sufrido un accidente —les comunicó el conductor, colgando el teléfono que acababa de sonar—. Han llamado de su dirección pidiendo una ambulancia. Tendremos que apurarnos ¿Sufre de algún mal su padre?

—De ninguno —fue lo que dijo Kanna, esperando que no notara la cara de inquietud de su hermano—. Debe tener alguna alergia.

* * *

Bien, aquí el nuevo capitulo, el cual espero hayan disfrutado. Lamento la tardanza, estoy hasta el cuello con ocupaciones y fics, no puedo respirar adecuadamente XDD

El próximo promete llegar más rápido y en mejores condiciones.

Saludos :D (No se olviden del review que va a alimentar mi perezoso cerebro para que escriba :P)


End file.
